


The Werewolf of the Mojave

by Aloavera



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Nightmare, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story starts near Nipton, some days before the slaughter of the town.<br/>Melinda is a rancher who raises longhorners. She one day hears a big explosion and after she goes to see what happened, she finds a wounded guy on the ground. She doesn’t know, but when she decides to help the man she’s about to let the fox in the henhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Storm after a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sivatagi farkasember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849433) by [Aloavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloavera/pseuds/Aloavera). 



The loud sound of the drums, the heartbeat imitating pulsation, the shouts, cries and in the end: a head, the head of a wolf. Melinda Tuesday was waking up from this nightmare almost every night. The wolf who’s laughing at her, with his sharp fangs, who had human body under his animal head.

She dreamed the same thing every night, how the beast grabs her throat and doesn’t let go. She tries to hold on, but she loosens more and more of her breath with the time being.

She wakes up from the nightmare soaked in sweat.

Then she looked out on the window. The moon made some eerie shadows in her dark room.

The coyotes were howling just outside. The predators often came near the small ranch. They smelled the longhorners from far away, and they wanted their share from it. But of course, they didn’t get it.

Melinda wasn’t sure in the fact that the nightmares were from the howls or were ended by it. Just one thing was sure: she wanted no one of them either.

After the bad night, a beautiful morning had come, but Melinda was up before sunrise. Her dog, Simple lived a more comfortable life. But the old girl had the right to do so, she had twelve years, and despite her age she was a good shepherd dog.

The small farm was secured by the predators, on the south side of the desert. The raiders evaded the region mostly because of the present of fire geckos, the giant ants and the coyote‘s large presence.

And because of this, Melinda’s life was no easy as well. When she had to herd some of her animals to the city market, she had to face a big danger. One day before she always slaughtered a longhorner, which meat she used to keep away the predators from her animals on the journey.  Of course, Simple’s presence was a big advantage as well. The St. Bernard was an old but experienced shepherd dog.

In the noon they arrived in Nipton. The small town was an original city of sin. In many people’s opinion the city exceeded New Vegas as well. However, the small town doesn’t had even one single casino.

Melinda often wondered that it would be better to move from the small town. She did not like to go or to business with the people from that city.

The people living there wanted the best of everything, but do not like to pay for anything. Of course they promised everything, but Melinda has learned from her father, how to barter with bandits.

The old man was experienced in that, but unfortunately, despite all his talent, he one day did not manage to conclude a good deal. Back home, after two days waiting, Melinda found the man at the outskirts of the town. He was shot to death from behind, and the identity of the culprit never came to light.

Then, she soon lost her mother as well. The woman fell ill, knowing that she let her husband to travel alone on that tragic morning.

But what possibly could she do? - She asked herself often, but couldn’t found peace of mind, because after the night of her mother's death, the terrible childhood nightmares returned. Those still haunts her every night.

But Melinda’s daytimes were not about nightmares, and when she someday forgot about this, she put every effort to remind herself of the lecture what she learned from her parents: that the dreams are for night!

The time spent in the market was in the end rewarded, she managed to sell all the animals, and there were also a fair number of costumers for the next week as well.

It’s a thing to mention that Melinda had her current clients, and even though many people told her to hire man who brings the good to the city, she didn’t want to let strangers on the farm.

It was already afternoon when Melinda finished her affairs in the town, and went back to the farm with her loyal dog.

She decided to shorten their way, not far from the town, she chose to go through a minefield.

Melinda has been well acquainted with the terrain. It was not her first time when she went through it.

Although she did her best to stay on focus, in a moment she realized that the sound of an explosion was the one, what pulled her out from the clutches of the werewolf of her nightmares.

The voice came from her left, and as she turned her head that way, not far off a dust cloud appeared in front of her.

Simple began to bark, but Melinda shushed her, while she carefully, but accelerated her pace.

Ten to fifteen feet away, beyond a dune, she saw a body on the ground. A man lay face down on the ground, his right leg was surrounded by small pools of blood, while around him was still putting up a dust induced from the explosion.

Melinda ran beside him, and as she bent down beside him, she noticed that the short, dark haired man is still conscious. At least he had enough strength to glance toward her, when her shadow was projected above him.

He tried to sit up, but once moved, he felt a sharp pain in his ear. He groaned in pain, and when he turned onto his back, the pain became so unbearable that eventually lost consciousness.

Melinda knew she had to act rapid, if she wants the guy to survive. The very first step was to stop the bleeding. To do so, she needed something like a tightening strap. She soon found a suitable tool for the purpose. She took the knife and cut off the two straps from the man’s backpack. She used up those two. After that she took out a bottle of vodka from the backpack, and she splashed a part of its content on the wound. When she was done with this, she carefully wrapped the wound with a clean cloth.

The man had tremendous luck, since the shaft was activated somehow that it not take his foot off, only one of them was hurt badly by the splinters.

Melinda worked for more than half an hour to put the man into a state to transport. The man doesn’t wake up, so the woman had to make a stretcher on which she transported the man to the farm.

It was not easy to pull him between the deadly traps to safety, but when they finally entered the farm, she lowered the door, to which she tied the unconscious man, and after she freed him, she brought him into the house. She took him in the bedroom of her parents.

There she put him on the bed, cleaned his wounds, and when she was done, she went out to prepare some branches for the fire.

She does not like the heat, but the patient needed it. While Simple skillfully replaced the water in the animal’s pen, she stowed in after that three bales of hay as well.

It’s true that the dog was not as thorough as her owner, but the longhorners could not complain, a true buffet was waiting for them.

The dog was so much into the volunteer work that in the end she carried the rest of the branches into the room. After the last pieces of wood were put next to her owner, she ran over and sat at the foot of the bed.

Melinda looked worried at the man’s shoulder. There were scars, which seemed deep enough, but none of them seemed fresh. When she turned him on his stomach, on his back were cut marks and other wounds.

After little thought Melinda realized where she saw similar. Once, long ago she traveled with her father in an area invaded by the Legion. There she saw a crucified man, with similar wounds on his back, who was whipped to death.

Melinda felt sorry for the stranger. She did not know from where he came, but his body told a lot of suffering.

After some time she went to the kitchen. The first who got its portion was Simple. The big girl pulled her bowl, full with food, to the next room. Apparently she took the role of the nurse.

Melinda was confident that the patient wakes up to the smell of the fried meat, and was not wrong. When she opened the door and peeped in, the guy opened his eyes and looked toward her.

The influx of the light hurt his eyes, but after a short time the silhouette of the woman became recognizable for him.

His last blink kept a little bit longer, but at this time Melinda leaned closer to him.

 

“How do you feel?” she asked quietly, because she was afraid that the guy hurt his ears in the explosion, but he does not react in any negative way, so she thought that sense of his was not damaged.

“Where am I?”

“In safety” she replied, and than she really realized how much risk she assumed when she decided to take home the stranger. “Do you remember what happened with you?”

“I stepped on a mine and failed to disarm the thing in time” replied the man, out of which it is clear how he got away <so easily> in the accident “tell me how much time I was lying here, unconscious?”

“I found you in the afternoon.”

“Yeah…”

 

The guy nodded as he looked out the window and saw that is still dark outside. In fact, just in that minute started the coyote chorus their nightly serenade.

Melinda stood up angrily, after that she went to the window, nervously pulling down the blinds, so only the light from the kitchen came on.

 

“We cannot have even a minute of peace from this bastards!”

 

Melinda grumbled visibly, but quickly calmed down after she turned back and saw that the man turns his head sideways, while his Adam’s apple jumped.

He was still weak. It was a miracle that he survived, and another that he recovered so quickly.

He went back to sleep, and Melinda let him alone that day.

Next morning she entered her parent’s room with a washbasin of water in her hands.

Simple, just like the day before, was lying at the foot of the bed, faithfully supervising him.

Her last memory came to Melinda’s mind, when she woke up in the middle of the night at Simple’s barking, who growled the man into the girl’s room, who has risen because the nature called him.

The poor guy had in his back a St Bernard, and in front of him a woman, who sat on her bed, breathing heavily and sweating in her sleep.

Melinda had a nightmare again, but now Simple’s deep voice awakened her. She opened her eyes tiredly, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with one hand.

Suddenly she didn’t know where she is, when she was sitting up, and her gaze ran up to the man’s. He was leaning against the doorjamb stuck between the woman and the dog.

The two of them went through a very awkward situation, thanks to the old, furry beast.

Melinda decided in the next morning to lead him around the house to avoid the dog’s next helping mission.

She had no more confidence for the man as yesterday, but after she brought him home, it was no other option but this.

The man apparently healed well. His young and strong organism only helped him, though she did not kept home any artificial medication, because she was visited at night earlier by some drug addicts. So she kept at home but herbs, nothing else.

At their first breakfast Melinda learned that the man does not consume alcohol. The more time they spent together, the more she started to like the handsome man.

She doesn’t want to accept, but she knew deep inside that after his recovery their paths will separate.

Melinda was still confident that this will take place later, probably several months later.


	2. Hassles

****Staying at Nipton’s main square, Melinda was counting the income from the last sold animals.

She had an excellent day, she earned more than first thought, and there were also clients who pre-ordered longhorners, ensuring the deal for next week as well.

She was satisfied, also happy that her patient was also healing visibly well.

He accompanied her to the city, and as it turned out, he had a God-given talent to herd animals.

Next to him and her dog, she almost had nothing else to do, except to sell the goods.

She was a little afraid that he came with her, with the intention to remain in the town, but when they were done with the selling and Melinda began to pack, he also helped her, and then went back to the farm together.

On their way back they’ve chosen the mine fields as the man began to feel more and more tired and wanted to get home as quick as possible.

Melinda’s attention has been focused on two things: on one hand she watched the mines, not to tread on one, and on the other hand she watched her escort, especially after she saw that he presses tightly his tummy.

His breathing was heavy, he sweated and his face became pale, but constantly refused the girl’s help.

With each gesture of his head it seemed that he’s searching for something, but when Melinda asked what he is searching for, he always gave evasive answers. In the end she realized that it is useless to ask him.

As they walked, Melinda had a strange feeling. She realized that she knew nothing about the man, not even his name.

He simply calls himself John. But first, when she called him by that name several times, it happened that he did not react to it at all.

Later he explained to her that he didn’t hear her voice because of the pain. It even could have been plausible, but in other situations he noticed every little rustle. Just that name, John seemed so meaningless to him in the midst of the great pains...

They returned to the farm early in the evening. On John's every move it seemed, that he’s tired and still was in pain, but he took care of the longhorners, while Melinda did other works around the house.

He was helped by Simple, and finished quickly.

When his work was finished, the man sat on top of the straw next to the pen. He looked gloomily in front of him, and by the time the St. Bernard sat next to him.

The dog panted at him. He watched the dog for a while. It seemed that something annoyed him. The dog kept moving around before him, with her two big ears lowered.

 

„Antony would kill for a mongrel like you,” he said finally. He smiled and the dog rubbed to his feet. “My friend, ignorance is a great treasure...”

He smiled, as he gently patted the animal’s back.

„John, Simple!”

 

Melinda’s voice it came from the house, and in the next minute, the dog left him there and swiftly ran into the house. This so called John still sat there for a while, but then he also went in.

The girl was in the living room, next to the table. An the worn table a needle laid silently.

 

„Look what I’ve found!”

She picked up the needle when she saw the man enter.

„I don’t need that thing!” protested the man.

„But you need it! This can put you sooner on your feet and heals any possible fracture!”

„I don’t need drugs!”

„It’s just a Stimpak!”

„Drugs!”

„For God’s sake, they’re prepared from herbs! Even I can make them, if I would have home empty needles.”

„I believed you better than this...”

„Where are you going?”

„What do you think? To sleep!”

„But you didn’t eat diner!”

„My appetite has gone.”

„But you have not eaten anything since noon!”

„This conversation just turned my stomach! What don’t you understand about this?”

 

Melinda was stunned for a moment. She almost cried her opinion after the man, but she came to senses before she would have hurt more the man’s feelings.

She thought that if he’s so wooden-headed than suffer. She went to the kitchen and dined.

Somehow the bites did not taste so well alone. During those few days ever he was besides her she fully accustomed to not eat alone.

On that night Simple doesn’t even went near Melinda. When they quarreled with John, the dog just ran out and Mel’s all attempts to call back was in vein.

Finally she put the animal’s bowl outside, after that she locked the front door, than she headed to her room.

Before she turned off the lights in the hallway she looked in her parent’s room, where the quest stayed.

It seemed that John, with the blanket up to his neck, was asleep.

Melinda, as quietly, as she could, sneaked into the room to take a better look on him.

She worried for him, because the man was not looking too well in the afternoon, and after the quarrel she was afraid that maybe he was in severe pains, just didn’t admitted it.

She almost reached the bed when she heard a sigh from the man, who just pretended to sleep.

 

“I hope,” he said, “that you’ve not come to inject that drug in me!”

“I’ve never intended to force anything on you.”

“It seemed to me differently in the living room!”

“My opinion is still the same! That’s only a Stimpak, not a Jet or Psycho!”

“Oh, yes. Today a Stimpak, tomorrow a Med-X to ease the pain, then a bit of Mentat, after that a bit of Jet and Psycho, and in the end I would be more fucked up than a Fiend!”

“Your choice… In any case, the Stimpak is still waiting for you in the living room, just in case if you change your mind.”

“Rather get rid of that thing before sunrise, because if it happens that I see it in the morning, I will throw away!”

“Food in the kitchen, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Sweet dreams!”

 

There was no answer, but frankly, it did not matter. She truly didn’t understand why he was so upset.

While she changed into pajamas she was thinking about John. According to his accent she was convinced that he came somewhere from the east. This could explain his behavior against alcohol and drugs, because her father often told her that the legion hated these two things the most, and if he would barter with them legal or in the black market, he sure would’ve been crucified.

However, after their dispute in the evening she found out that the man was well aware of the drugs, and even the Fiends were no strangers for him, so in Melinda’s opinion he came from the Great Khan rather than the Legion.

Deep in thought, she finally went to sleep.

Toward dawn the short haired man was awakened by loud noises. He was also vigilant asleep anyway, but the noises would wake up any deep sleeping man as well.

Half asleep he even smiled when he heard the women’s screams, but as his mind cleared and he realized where he is, he was already out of bed and ran out from the room. Lack of a better weapon, he picked up a chair and he went with that to Melinda’s room.

The hallway was dark, and as he reached the door, he saw that the thing is closed.

Carefully he opened the door, and as he looked around the room lit by the moonlight, he put the chair down and went inside.

Melinda writhed and screamed, still lying on the bed. She was visibly welcomed by the nightmare that haunted her every night.

Outside Simple was barking, and when John looked outside, he saw the female leaning against the wall with its two front legs, constantly barking, while was looking in the direction of Melinda’s room.

The man left the window and went to the bed. He kneeled on the sheet, but all his attempts to wake Melinda up were in vein. She was still screaming and struggling, with her black hair perspired.

Finally he sat down on the bed, and held down her arms, and he called her by her name until the girl awakened.

Melinda was completely broke out in sweat and was staring at the man who put her arms over her head, pressing her down.

 

“What…” she mumbled as she looked at her hands. John let go in that moment, after that he said:

“You flailed so much around you, that I feared, that maybe you’ll hurt yourself. “

“I’m going to let Simple in,” she muttered while she rubbed her two wrists alternately. She was about to stand up, when the man grabbed her shoulders.

“You do not want to tell me, what happened?”

“Just a nightmare”, Melinda replied, turning her head from the man.

“Every night? This seems to be a little bit more than that.”

“I’ve did not interrogate you about the wounds on your back…”

“I was disobedient and broke a rule. Since that I’m not bound by the rules. Only by faith! Now it is your turn!”

“You know the magazines? Like Grognak the Barbarian, or Cobweb?”

“Pre-war comics? They didn’t interests me in general, but I know almost all of them. In my work it is inevitable to obtain information, and sometimes you can learn even from the fantastic tales!”

“I think you’ve heard about the story of the Flying Red Caped Man or Cobwebs.”

“The men dominating super powers who hide behind masks protect the world?”

“Yes, it sounds stupid...”

“What has they to do with your dreams?”

“The Cobweb is half man, half spider... In my dreams a half-wolf, half-human looking creature is chasing me. Each night... I told you that this is stupid!”

 

Melinda pulled herself away on the bed and made to stand, but John put his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

 

“Nothing’s stupid, what is haunting you”, he whispered in her ear, she than was completely embarrassed, but despite grabbing on the man's arm, blushing all the way to ear, actually she did not want to free herself from his embrace.

“How long were you haunted by those dreams?”

“Maybe I was born with them”, laughed Melinda annoyed.

“For years, only torment came to you in the night? You know that your body is weakened a lot by the thrashing, shouting, not to mention the sweating.”

“When I was small, when I had nightmares, I have always slept between mother and father. Today, unfortunately, this is impossible...”

“And you weren’t kicking them out of the bed?”

“As I recall, some mornings Dad was limping like you! We also kept at home a couple Stimpaks. Well, of course I'm kidding! I 'm not a big bone crusher!”

“Come, let’s see if this method is still working!”

“What?!”

 

The man pulled up the surprised woman on the sheet, and then he was lying down on the bed, his right arm still on her hips. The blush from Melinda’s face began to disappear, but when she looked back and saw the man's head on her pillow, she started to blush again.

 

  
”I'm going to let Simple in!” Melinda shouted, and was out of bed.

“Hmm... even turns out in the end, that my luck lady found me a virgin...” whispered the man between clenched teeth, with a broad smile on his face.

 

Melinda felt that if she can’t go out, to the fresh air, the skin of her face will burn down. That memory, like a picture, when she woke up lying there, with her hands pinned above her by that short-haired stranger, completely burned into her memory.

She pulled the door behind her, than she crouched, with her back to the wall, just beside the window.

Simple, the old Saint Bernard ran up beside her, whimpering and pushing her wet nose to Melinda’s hands.

They sat under the moonlight until the cool desert night was pretty cold to make the girl run inside the house.

After closing the front door, the coyote band began their inevitable serenade. And it really seemed that she will have the opportunity to miss the nightly show of the animals. As it turned out, it was not the case.

Melinda, perhaps with a little redness on her face, but she was heading towards her bedroom.

As she opened the door it occurred that he really meant what he said, at least he was still there.

As he was lying on his back, the moonlight cast mysterious shadows on his face by the withered tree, just outside the house.

His chest was rhythmically moving up and down, as he was sleeping in Melinda’s room.

As she watched she doesn’t wanted to wake up the guy. She gently pulled the blanket from under his feet and draped it over, accompanied by Simple she moved to her parent’s room, where a large double bed mattress’s wrinkled linen indicated that somebody had slept in it not so long ago.

Melinda was not thinking about it a lot, quickly threw herself on the empty bed, and closed her eyes.

In addition to the smell of the cleaned rugs on the pillow, it had an interesting flavor, which was very unusual for Melinda, but it was so pleasant to rest in the scent’s embrace.

She was awakened by sunshine, and by Simple’s barking. She yawned sleepily as she realized that the dog’s voices came from the outside, even though there was supposed to be heard inside.

After a yawn she straightened her legs, and then she felt that she kicked something. Meanwhile she noticed that something slipped from her hips. The icing on the cake was the growling moan, when suddenly Melinda’s elbow found someone well in the stomach.

 

“What are you doing here?”, asked Melinda from the uninvited sleep mate, when she threw her unruly curls behind her shoulder, and the black hair, slapped the men in the face.

“I could ask the same question. You are not in your own bed!”

“Oh, really? And yet this is whose fault? Who forgot to get out of bed, before snoring?”

“Nobody complained about it before!”

“Since you are lying here next to me?”

“Good question. It was still dark when...”

“Stop! Not interested in the details!”

 

Melinda jumped out of bed, and then stormed out of the room. She was angry, but mainly because she felt that she can not control her organism again. She felt the heat on her face.

In the kitchen, took out from the fridge a bottle of cold, clean water. She was leaning next to the kitchen table, while sipping from the bottle, when he came.

 

“The method learned from your parents still works”, he said, sitting down on a chair.

“If you do not want to leave during the day, I suggest you to forget about what happened last night! And you do not dare to approach my bed, not once, while I'm at it!”

“Your house, your... your castle.”

“Maybe it does not bother you at all what happened, but for me, this situation is more complicated! I felt from the beginning that it is not a good idea to let a stranger into my house...”

“I can go, if my presence comes with so many difficulties.

“I do not mind, and is even much easier for me if you’re here and help me. But understand that... There are things I do not want to share with you. For example: my bed, or nightmares. I want you to stay, if you want, but...”

“But if I'm not mistaken, there are conditions!”

“It would be nice if you could adhere to a few rules”

“Rules ... What can a man do without them? I'm listening!”

 

He listened idly by, what is allowed and what no in the future at the small farm while he’s there. His face was grim, almost meaningless.

Not given his opinion, he did not protest, he apparently agreed, and he was also keeping the "rules".

At night he often got up, and every time he heard a noise from distant parts of the floor, walked to the bed and watched silently the struggling black-haired girl.

The moonlight sometimes let visible the parts of her body. So remote at the back, behind the ear, between her hair could’ve be seen a tattoo. Maybe for the people of the desert or wasteland was a small, little, meaningless tattoo, but not for the legionnaires of Caesar!


	3. Mr. Fox

Several weeks has passed since Melinda took the wounded stranger into her house, who healed completely with the time passing.  
They went weekly to Nipton to sell longhorners. In one of that occasions John mysteriously disappeared for 2-3 hours, and appeared just late afternoon, just before leaving town. They went together back to the ranch. But when they were at the half of the road, he stopped and after he looked in Melinda’s eyes. He seemed like he wanted to speak with her about something. He took a deep breath, to collect his thoughts, but Melinda seemed faster.

“If I’m not mistaken, you talked with the mayor, while you were gone”.  
“Yes, among other things”.  
“I think than, that he said to you his usual small phrase about how I’m the only one paying less taxes after the sales in the town. Am I right?”  
“Yes, he mentioned, but I told him that I don’t have anything to do with your business, I’m helping you, just because you helped me in the beginning”.  
“He tries to blackmail everyone who comes near me. He fooled one person before. He got all his daily income and even signed with him that he needs to pay one month’s wages in addition. When the poor fellow realized that he was fooled, he fled from the ranch, even though I told him, that I will help him solve the problem”.   
“I must confess to you, that there’s something in you what I can not understand”.  
“Only one thing?”  
“That a trustworthy, virtuous, young woman like you why is staying so close to a town that corrupt like Nipton?”  
“Because, unfortunately, those who raised me this way, are buried here, just outside of the town”.  
“You’re stuck in the past just because of that?”  
“The memories are chaining me here, and beside… It’s not so bad here”.  
“Coyotes one side, convicts on the other and radscorpions at another”.  
“God dammit!”, she cut him off as she took her gun from her back. “John, get ready! This band is worse than the Powder Gangers!”

A couple of Viper appeared near some ruins, just before them. Two of them immediately drew their weapon, and each armed with a metal pipe began to move towards Melinda and her follower.   
Simple growled, but Melinda did not let the dog run away from her. She knew the band, knew how dangerous bunch are they.  
Mainly because of them she chose often the minefield. If she knew that they station there, she would’ve chosen the minefield instead, but now there was no turning back, the fight has become inevitable.   
Two assailants approached them with laugh on their mouth, while a third companion, with pistol in his hand, ran after them. Melinda had already lifted from her shoulder her rifle, but now they've had their first target.  
She targeted the one with the pistol, while the looter did in the same way, but he scored just two in the air and then began to scream after his companions so loudly that it was heard well by Melinda’s group as well.

“Come back!” He roared “Jenna just recognized that animal! That doghead was the one who almost killed her!”

The two men almost froze, hearing what their comrade shouted. They both stopped and looked toward the trio, with open mouth.   
Melinda frowned, while John made a public display of his perfectly white teeth.  
"Degenerates," he muttered to himself, looking at the "brave" gang running away. He was disappointed a little, because he really wanted a little practice…

“Doghead?” said Melinda while she lowered her rifle and than she slowly turned her head toward John, who was standing there, with his well known neutral looking face. “For God’s sake, Simple, what are you doing while you’re outside? Well anyway… At least they will surely avoid the ranch in the future…”  
“No wonder they were frightened of her, he commented, surely, she surely has the size of Yaoi Guai.”  
“Yaoi Guai? It’s funny, because my mother always called her the same.”  
“Perhaps, because they really look alike.”  
“But according to Father, that’s not true. How are those animals looking anyway?”  
“It’s just good if you never meet one in person”.  
“But you parents, where are they coming from, that they knew those beasts, located east from here”.  
“My mother was born in a vault, somewhere near the formal capital, while my father came somewhere near Denver”.  
“Ka… Um… So if I’m not mistaken, he fled due to the expansion of the Legion”.  
“Fled? Dad never ran away from anywhere. I got sick and the quackery was just not enough anymore, at least that was what my mother told me. Otherwise, do not ask about the legion, because I don’t know a thing about them. Dad never liked to talk about them, while mother always scolded them. True, father often spoke that in the east was much easier to trade, not like here, in Nipton. He always said, that in that region you’ll not see a looter. But this is very hard to believe.”  
“So according to your father, the Legion is doing better job than the NCR?”  
“He never compared them... Anyway, you've never told me about yourself. Where are you from, anyway?”  
“I'm from the other side of the river.”  
“From the other side of Colorado?”  
“Yes.”  
“I heard that the Legion is now expanding there!”  
“I've heard rumors too...”  
“Oh, so they are still just rumors”.  
“You seem relieved...”  
“There are also other rumors expanding in the area. Have you ever heard of the NCR dominated Searchlight camp?”  
“That lies to the north, if I’m not mistaken”.  
“The former NCR station now is a radioactive waste dump, full of radiant zombies, ghouls if you like! I'll eat my hat if its destruction was not the work of the legion! Cottonwood Cove was already occupied”.  
“Yes... I've heard about that already” He said, secretly watching her with one eye, meanwhile walking with a broad smile on his face.

She paused and looked toward the hill, where stood an abandoned shack. Swinging bridges around the house were drawn everywhere, and an economy, what lived an once better days, outlined in the background.   
Melinda looked sadly across the bridge, where there lied a wooden cross. A grave stood a few meters from the small house.

“So… he’s really gone?” she said quietly, intended her words mainly for herself”.  
“A friend of yours lived once here?”  
“A friend of mine? I don’t think he was. A man lived here. He moved here with a mute woman. Maybe she was his wife, I don’t know, only that, that less than two days after they moved here a pack of coyotes killed the woman. After that, my father helped him a lot. He came often to us, but talked few about the woman. After a while, mom always sent me somewhere, when she saw him from the window. When my father did not came home one night from Nipton, he was the one who helped me search for him. I was angry when he didn’t let me near my father, after he found him, now I understand why he did it. Later he helped bury my mother as well. Oh, but look, I’m just raving about my past while…”  
“Go ahead. Good to know, that everything has its own story here as well, like anywhere else in the wastes”.  
“And otherwise how was the life there, near Denver?  
“There are a lot of dogs there”.  
“Do you hear, Simple? A real dog paradise is waiting there, Doghead!”  
“There’s a great variation of mongrels down there, that’s for sure!”  
“Mongrel or not, all dogs needs love”.

He looked in the other way, while grimacing a little. Melinda didn’t notice that, because she was still marching ahead.  
After approximately half an hour of walking they reached the farm. Melinda as usual, immediately started to walk towards the inside of the house, but as she looked back at the gate, she saw a man running toward them.

“Mr. Fox!” shouted the young man in his early twenties, who was in good condition as well.  
Melinda was a bit surprise, when she firstly heard the strange name, but she looked even bigger, when John turned and walked toward the unknown man.  
The two men exchanged words and after he gave a letter to John. After that, he simply walked away. 

“Mr. Fox ? - asked the man Melinda, after he stopped reading the letter, and turned toward the house”.  
“Yeah, that’s how they call me“ He said annoyed.  
“And the messenger , we did he know where to look for you?”  
“I have been waiting for this letter and I just announced them in Nipton, that they can find me here, if they happen to look for me there. But why I’m protesting solemnly?”  
“I feel that the after so much time spent together, I deserve a little more confidence”  
Do you remember, Melinda, you told me earlier that there are secrets that you do not want me to share with me. I accepted your decision, so I think I have the right to maintain personal life. Besides, there is no any relationship between you and me!”  
“But...”  
“I have to go, immediately!” Said the man.  
“If you are offended because of me... I'm sorry...”  
“Melinda , there are more important things in my life than you!”

His words wounded deeply Melinda’s heart. After all this time she would not have believed that John could think of her so cold. The man whom she saved from certain death, she received into her house, who she began to like. With her naive head she thought that she was no stranger to him either. As it turned out, she was wrong. There are more important things in his life! Melinda meant to be only a thing in the man’s life...  
She slammed the door behind her, and for Simple was no use knocking on the door or barking, then scraping, she was unable to stand up from the shabby couch, she was shaking so powerful.  
She broke out in a cold, every time she thought about the events of the last half-hour. She opened to John before, but the man locked himself even more, and even saw a side of him that was scary.  
Right, if he goes - she thought. – it’s better never to see him again.  
After she calmed down to the point that her stomach had not jerked spasmodically after a breath, she stood up and stepped to the front door.  
She saw Simple at the back of the yard barking. Melinda opened the door, and as she looked out, she saw that the door is closed, while Simple barked upon the ranch’s rusty gate towards east.  
She went to the dog, and then stroked the animal's thick fur.

“Come, big girl!” she smiled at the dog. Simple was whining, because she knew that her master tries to fool her with fake feelings. “We have a lot of work to do yet. We have important things to do…”

The St. Bernard whimpered again, after that she handed her its head. The animal also felt that something has changed.  
Melinda turned back to the direction of the house to start the tasks around the house, but sooner she turned to face the front door. At the small fenced garden, just outside the house, where she cultivated herbs, she saw something. When she got closer, she saw John's coat lying on the Aconitum, or how they said there, Wolf’s Bane. She remembered that jacket. She gave him that peace of clothing from her father’s staff. On the coat she found sunglasses with leather strap, beneath she found a sticky note.  
Melinda crouched down and pulled the jacket and the sunglasses from the unusual-looking piece of paper on which was only a few lines, with John handwriting. He just wrote the importance of the task he got, is not something he can reject, but he promised to return as soon as possible. The sunglasses are from his personal belongings, he found at the minefield before. In his opinion, it protects perfect the eyes from the sun's rays, but if Melinda never wants to see him again, he wrote to strap the glasses to the gate, and he will know that he’s no longer an accepted man there.  
Melinda ran through the lines, lifted the two objects placed in herb. She put the glasses on her palm and inspected it. After that, she turned around, and accompanied be her dog, she went into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapters on the story becames more and more depressing, and yes, there will come a Vulpes Inculta with a very bad karma.


	4. Chicken to the fox!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to remember that Vulpes is a psychopath...

****Cottonwood Cove was hiding behind the veil of grey smoke. New slaves were taken to the legion’s base, and a person somehow set fire to a wooden house. The fire was quickly set out, but the smoke was so disturbing, that the slave-holding bunch did not notice that they didn’t put collar on one of the slave girls.

The 18-20 years old girl then was hided by her sister and brother. In the right moment than his younger brother knocked out their guard, while her sister said goodbye to her little sister, after that she sent her towards the hills.

The young, frightened girl knew that she’s running for her life. First they shouted after her, than later she heard gunshots, but she finally got out from the houses without a scratch, but her pursuer’s voice was still loudly heard in the vicinity.

She ran as fast as she could, and as she was running on the remains of the roads, on the top of a gently slopping ramp, she noticed a man. The young man, wearing a leather armor, just in that moment has thrown a service rifle on the body of a dead ghoul, who once was an NCR soldier. So it seemed, because he wore an NCR outfit.

She immediately took her direction towards the direction in which he was standing. The short-haired man got his head towards her, at that moment he noticed the sound of her running noises.

As soon as he saw the girl, he widened his eyes, but a few seconds later he bent down to pick up the gun just thrown at the corpse.

Then, turning toward the fleeing girl, started to walk in her direction. As they faced each other, there was revealing on the man's side a melee weapon, a Ripper.

 

“I beg you, help me!” she cried as she reached the man.

“What happened to you?” he asked calmly.

“Legionaries attacked our caravan! Some people who fought against them were killed, including my father, while they deported the survivors over there!” she pointed than to Cottonwood Cove.

“The smoke comes from there?”

“Yes, mister! Someone from the captured set fire to one of the house. In the chaos I managed to escape.”

“Come on, we can not stay here, your pursuers can be here any minute!”

 

She nodded in agreement, than holding hands with the man they started to run. Her fresh and unknown companion got her out from the main road, among the rocks edging down towards the coast.

Above them more legionnaire ran across, but apparently nobody noticed them.

At the sandy soil they turned towards the desert. They were running upwards again, before they reached a dry piece of wood covered with plants.

She could hardly feel her legs anymore, her lungs were screaming for air already, when he suddenly stopped and pushed her straight onto the dry grass just before them.

She doesn’t even recover from dismay when he was already upon her.

He grabbed her right hand and started to tie her to a piece of wood, what was crouching beneath the weeds.

To lock her moves, he sat on her stomach, while kneeling with his right knee on her left arm.

Once he had finished one side, he quickly tied his other hand, and finally he tied her legs as well to a wooden cross-shaped fallen electric pole.

 

“Legionaries!” shouted the man, finishing her bounding. “To me, boys!”

 

A few minutes later five legionaries jumped off from the cliffs above.

 

“Frumentarius...” - said the leader of the group.

“You're one of them?” - Asked the girl from the only man wearing pants.

“I thought it had just become clear to you” he said. “Take her to the camp’s entrance, to be a lesson to all of the profligate to see what is in store for everyone who dares to disobey the will of the son of Mars!”

 

The legionnaires fulfilled his orders without question. Two immediately moved to the electric pose, and pulled the cross where the fearsome frumentarius just told them to put the cross.

The legionnaire’s revenge, however, was far from over.

A rumor quickly spread among the slaves.

  
”Did you hear what the guards were talking about?” He asked one of the other prisoners.

“Not paying attention... - said the boy sitting sadly. “I can think just about my sister… she was crucified!”

“Lower your voice!” His sister chided down the boy. “One thing’s missing, to inform those animals that we have helped her...”

“What did you hear?” Another prisoner asked the one who just started the conversation.

“That a certain Legionnaire by the name Vulpes Inculta is here also”.

“You mean that infamous spy?”

“I heard that it was counted to his name Cottonwood Cove’s falling as well”. said a nearby seated prisoner.

“Look!” – Another inmate jerked his head toward the shore.

 

They saw five legionnaires going to one of the buildings. Among them was as well a man who wore leather armor.

In fact he was walking in front of the team, glancing satisfied toward the slaves. Those glances were so creepy that they breathed almost as one, when they saw enter the man in one of the buildings.

 

“Ave, Dead Sea!” welcomed the Legionnaire the leather armored man.

“Hmm... Oh, Vulpes Inculta! Ave, Frumentarius! What do I owe you the pleasure?”

“I bring our glorious Lord, Caesar's command! He wants you to lead the attack against Nelson! Aurelius of Phoenix can be here at any moment to take over the leadership of the camp from you!”

“I understand. True to Caesar!”

Vulpes nodded in agreement.

“Caesar’s satisfied with your work” Said Vulpes “But I’m not so impressed. I’ve experienced that awkwardness when I arrived. If she didn’t bump into me, a runaway slave might have fled the legionnaire’s sight“.

“I had been ordered that all the legionnaires who were on duty to be lined-up”.

“I want to impose the penalties!”

“As you wish...”

“First of all I want the last slave shipment documents, and then put in order that all of the legionnaires, who were on duty during the escape, fall in line on the northern hillside at sunset. Other commands will come after I’ve changed”.

“Um… I apologize for the remark, but I’m very surprised that you are still wearing the clothes of the profligates…”

“I can’t be without clothes! Not a lot to do with you, but when I was on my mission an accident occurred, in which, unfortunately, all my clothes exploded, and with them I was almost killed too!”

“I understand! Then, if I'm not mistaken, you'll need new equipment!”

“Yes, I need”.

“Your new equipment will be here soon!”

“Thank you. However, even before please give me the papers!”

 

Dead Sea nodded, and after a short search, he handed over to his supervisor the right papers.

After evening didn’t happen anything worth mentioning.

The prevailing silence what was on the surface, testified a falsely great peace of mind. The sun was setting, and however, the events accelerated. Sixteen Legionnaires lined up, according to the command, while at the same time a raft moored at the beach, with more legionnaire on board, and two other legionnaires left the office building also. Both their faces covered with masks.

One of them was wearing a Decanus helmet, the other the head of a dog. This latter stepped in front of the prisoners, and after he loudly called on the people that those who hears their name, step out of line.

A total of seven people came out, including three children under fourteen years. After he watched in silence the two boys who were trembling in fear, the decanus looked at his partner, who in turn conducted to the exit each of the prisoners.

Reaching the camp’s borders two Legionnaires who were waiting for them, took off one by one from the neck of all adults the explosive device, while the three younger children were held continuously.

Then the dog's head wearing man with glasses stepped in front of the adults and started to talk.

 

“All members of the Dolores Caravan, who are over the age of fourteen are free to go if can come across that crucified body of their profligate fellow! The ones, who succeed, can take the three minors too, and they all receive the mark of Caesar, which protects the wearer from the risk of a new slavery, and free transport in the legion’s dominated areas! Good luck to you all!”

“And what threats we are supposed to survive?” Asked the crucified girl’s brother.

 

Vulpes lifted his head toward the hill, and the four people, who were sentenced to the fatal challenge, were also looking that way.

On the hillside fires rekindled on the tip of every flaming arrow, which were held by legionaries on their taut bows.

 

“But that’s...” gasped the girl's brother, who was put among the refugees because he was but one year older than 14. “And... and yet what happens to someone who decides to not start this crazy derby?”

Vulpes smiled and quickly pulled out from his side his Ripper, and the boy did not have time not even to glance once and had his throat just sprayed it with blood, when the buzzer blade slit his neck.

“Other question?” Caesar’s best frumentarius looked upon through the remaining three survivors, but there was no other who challenged Lady Fortuna.

 

The eldest sister fell sobbing on her brother's body. Two Legionnaires were pulling her up, and even pushed her to the ground, and also kicked brutally the unfortunate woman.

Vulpes eventually withdrew his men, and poured a bucket of oil on the women, while the example was repeated with the other two men, sentenced to death as well.

The two men lifted up from the earth their companion, and one whispered to the woman's ear.

 

  
”Think of your daughter ... She is here, and look how she’s trembling...”

 

She looked at one of the three children standing among the legions who was the youngest of them all, and who was crying in the arms of one her older friend. The girl wanted to run to her mother, but her companion, who was seven years older than her, could barely hold her down, fearing another cruel punishment.

Vulpes looked at her and thought of one, he went to the young girl, and put next to the girl’s collar a pendant, which promised amnesty to the wearer, walking on fields of Caesar’s legion.

Vulpes to even more ruffle the nerves after he hung a medallion on the girl’s neck he took in his arms the small child, who became pale white as a sheet at the sight of the dog head.

She began to cry, while the two men prepared to fight for their life dragged off the floor the child 's mother and putting their hands on either side, began to run.

Not so far from them opened her sunburned eyelids the crucified girl who was almost completely dried up, and could barely swallow, when she heard the voice of her niece crying.

Behind her she heard a familiar, yet fearful voice: "Fire!"

 

At the command, flaming arrows flew at the oil-soaked dressed and skinned humans.

Behind the crucified girl it was just a giant flare, which was committed by death cries. She knew all three sounds. She almost fell her heart’s beating in her parched throat.

With her last strength she turned sideways as she could, to see what had happened. Three flame shapes seen to roll on the ground. One of them rolled over just before her. The unfortunate creature was absolutely horrified, because she just recognized her own sister’s voice from the flaming body’s screams.

She vainly tried to free her sun burned hands, one of the best of legionnaires tied those there, so she had no chance to escape.

As soon as she heard no screams at all, she heard the cries of her niece. The child ran to her mother’s flaming carcass, and as her aunt looked down at her, she saw the thing at the child's neck, blinking and beeping more and more. After an explosion there came silence. Only a blood soaked pendant encountered the stuck-eyed girl burned shoulder, in who the blood went cold.

It seemed as if she’s been frozen to the electric pole, her fiercely beating heart nearly jumped out of her chest. For a few minutes only the sound of flames were heard, and then she noticed the sound of footsteps.

Behind her a man in skirt stepped out in front of her, holding a bucket. Facing the girl, who almost saw only just the dog's head in front of her, which covered the man's head.

Vulpes raised the bucket in front of her, in which despite the twilight, it was well visible, that something slippery fluid moves inside.

For the last time she tried to swallow, but she couldn’t, like she couldn’t shed a tear anymore. She was just able to nod a little, and after the man nodded back, he picked up the bucket and poured the entire content on her. The oil in it trickled down and once it reached the burning bodies it already caught fire, filling the moonlit night with one last death scream.


	5. The Runaway Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at translating erotic scenes, sorry!

**The Runaway Slave**

 

Fortification Hill’s fort was a real nightmare for many people. The ancient, prehistoric conditions reflected one person’s morbid ideas.

No matter how sick his ideas were, he could hardly exceed the notions of another man, who entered the fort just that moment. Thanks to his rank, he wasn’t searched by any guards and nobody got in his way, which led to the highest point of the hill, to a huge tent, where he was already expected.

A white-haired old man sat on his throne decorated with fur and bones. Although he was the lord of that fort, and was known to be the conqueror of 86 tribes and the son of Mars, the expression on his face was not one of a half god,  how the people of his characterized him. It reflected more pain than joy to see his best frumetarius.

He was sitting alone in the middle of his tent, but he was guarded by his praetorian guards who were standing in the tent’s several points not to let anyone uninvited near their lord.

 

“True to you, my glorious Lord!” The newcomer dropped to one knee as he reached to the throne.

“Ave, Vulpes!” Caesar nodded “I heard, you put order in Cottonwood Cove”.

“With your approval I want to organize an arena fight for tomorrow morning. I am dissatisfied with nearly all of the legionaries stationing at the camp. My order was to shoot down the rebellious prisoners, but if they weren’t using flaming arrows on oil-covered targets, the profligates would be free by now!”

“I heard that no one hit the target, but the oil caught fire…” Caesar shook his head. “You were right, Vulpes! What did you promise to the winner of tomorrow?”

“Fifty lashes, and then he have to go back immediately to the camp.”

“Lucius!” Caesar turned his head back, then sounds emanated from the rear part of the tent, and after a while the called man came out.

“I’m listening, sir!” said the praetorian’s guards leader.

“You will be the one who will give for tomorrow’s winner his reward. Ensure it, that Cursor Lucullus not to return that winner to his former post”.

“Yes, sir!”

“Very well! Vulpes, how went your mission?”

“All reports made by Ulysses, proved to be true! Nipton’s very existence contradicts everything what you teach, my lord!”

“So what do you think?”

“I want to show them the real horrors of gambling”.

“Do what you want, Vulpes! Now, I want to speak with you about something else. I’ve heard that you requested another uniform at Cottonwood Cove. What happened to yours?”

“There was an unfortunate accident in which I lost consciousness for a few hours. I stepped on a mine, what I couldn’t disarm in time”.

“So that’s where your scars came from”.

“Yes, my lord! A woman, who raises longhorners, took care of me, until I healed. I let the dissolute alive. Later she may be an excellent slave. As it turns out, she has some experience in herbal medicine”.

“More than Siri?” Lucius asked.

“Yes. I also found out, that she and her family came from the east, and though she probably isn’t aware, but she has a slave tattoo on her nape”.

“How old is she?” Caesar asked.

“Still young, about sixteen-twenty years”.

“Her name?”

“Melinda Tuesday, sir”.

“Tuesday?” repeated one of the guards. “It wasn’t the name of the dealer as well who acquired the blueprint of the slave collars?”

“He had a daughter as well, if I remember correctly” Vulpes said.

“He and his family received amnesty on my lands” said Caesar. “But if she has a slave tattoo, I am sure she can’t be the same person! Lucius, you know more about this!”

“Tuesday?” thought the man. “I gave myself the mark of Caesar to them, and to the child, when she was born”.

“Interesting…” stroke his chin Vulpes “Melinda’s father was a merchant, and he arrived from the legion’s territory”.

“You attest quite a lot interest for her” said Lucius. “If you like her, make her your wife!”

“Lucius, Vulpes is just doing his job. Anyway, as you’ve said, one of your agents spent a lot of time near Nipton”.

“I put my choice at Nipton, my lord just according to his reports”.

“When will you go back, Vulpes, to teach that lesson?”

“Tomorrow after the arena fights I will gather the recruits, and with the fifteen most promising of them, I will depart before sunset”.

“Be their wise mentor! Now, if nothing else is contemptible, I’ll go to rest”. He looked around but since no one had any objections, he got up, but before he went into his bedroom, he noted. “No one dare to disturb me!”

 

His men nod, then Caesar went to his quarter.

Since Vulpes finished his job there, he said goodbye to the others, and then he went straight to his tent.

Before sleep he wanted to look into the reports, made by Ulysses. He remembered what Melinda told him about the scary-looking stranger with dreadlocks. He knew Ulysses’s hiding place, he was aware that he’s seeing that place, when Melinda stopped in front of the run-down ranch.

He knew the silent woman as well. She was the guy’s favorite slave, whom he carried with him to some of his missions.

He entered the tent, and took out a folder from his bedside safe. He lit a candle as he sat to the table, and in its light he began to inquire into the pages.

Ulysses mentioned the small ranch, and its three residents. The man was truly a trader, the woman jet-dependent. He also wrote about Melinda a few lines, but nothing worthwhile. Ulysses didn’t notice her tattoo, or if he saw, made no mention of that, in the reports.

 

Vulpes sighed. His thoughts revolved entirely around the evening report.

While he sat at the table, he noticed that someone entered the tent. Because it was a double tent, he guessed that his roommate, Lucius arrived. The two men shared a tent, but unlike the other legionnaire, they had a much bigger space, were they could spend their free time.

As he looked back, he noticed that he was right, Lucius arrived. The man looked surprised, seeing that Vulpes is still sitting at the table.

 

“I thought you’ll bring yourself a slave for the night”.

“I will, Lucius, but now I have some important things to do first!”

“I hope, you don’t mind that I picked for my evening’s relaxation a girl”.

“I’ve been never disturbed, but you know this well!”

 

Lucius nodded and subsequently pulled back the sheet, what covered the tent’s exit, and then he motioned to the kneeling slave girl to go in. He didn’t waited her, just got to his own bed, removed his uniform and other armor belongings and set down on the bed .

After a while a bald, bewildered-looking girl came into the tent. She brought on a tray, different types of oils, and as Vulpes looked at her, he couldn’t guess her more than twenty years old.

She was wearing a torn slave dress, on which appeared many lashing signs, and as she took a step, and her clothes moved on her a little, punch marks became visible on her body as well.

 

Although she had darker skin, she didn’t seem of tribal origins, Vulpes rather thought that she came from one of the conquered territories from the Mojave desert.

It also quickly came to light that she recently got around her neck that slave collar of hers. First she was still searching very confidently for any escape route. It was clear that she was scared as hell, but she still had the guts to look straight into Vulpes’s eyes, but when he winked at her, she immediately turned away her head.

Vulpes took the documents back in the safe, then after locking the metal box, he went back to the table, sitting down to the chair to watch his roommate, and at the shy slave girl as well.

As the girl went close to Lucius, she already received her first orders from him. She was doing without a word, what she was told to do. His first command was to massage his scarred back with one of the oils, what she brought with herself.

She worked for several minutes on his back and then his hands, and after it came the legs.

When she finished with the most meticulous work, Lucius rolled over onto his back.

Vulpes spotted the man’s bulging underpants, but that fact didn’t bother him at all to continue monitor the events.

As a next step, Lucius ordered the girl to kneel on the bed, straight toward his belly. The girl embarrassed, but she fulfilled this order like the previous ones before, without a single word, but then, after Lucius told her to take off her clothes, she blushed, and then she turned her head toward Vulpes, who was still watching the show, with his best poker face.

Lucius stretched out his hand to take a deep drawn on her thigh. The frightened girl almost fell off the bed. It is true that in the end she was able to maintain her balance, but only because the men caught in time her hand.

Since she didn’t obey him, he tore off her clothes and told her not to dare to take another cloth for two days otherwise he will personally cut out one of her ears.

The slave girl was totally embarrassed there, kneeling over a man, while being completely naked.

Lucius then reached for the only bottle of scented oil, and poured it in his hands, and after a short time he started to rub the sweet-smelling liquid on her hip. He started going down but with a very-very slow rhythm. He lubricated her belly, navel, buttocks, thigh; all the way down to the end of her little toe.

As she followed the orders, her hands were clasped behind her back, while she was kneeling over the man. At first, she was looking straight ahead, but as a man was getting lower and lower with the massage, she was visibly swaying above the legionnaire.

Vulpes, leaning back in his chair, stared without shame at the unusual scene. Every time he saw Lucius’s games, he was always surprised that the cruel praetorian, who was always so ferocious in battles, how easily becomes a sensual lover all the time when he’s on fire.

It was no different this time. Lucius knew what he was doing. Every time he stroked her buttocks, until he saw how she bites hard her lower lip to preserve her self-control.

The muscular hands what until now where increasingly moving down, now started to move higher and higher, they migrated to arrive to yet untouched areas. Lucius walked his oily hands up to her armpits. He ran his hand over the girl's trembling hands, gently separating the convulsively clenched fingers. He stroked them, then let go, and when he arrived to her back, his oiled palms were moving quickly on her whipped skin.

The strange mixture of pain and the desire made her to scream, and after she leaned on his chest, tracking her face into the pillow, just over Lucius’s shoulder.

She tried breathlessly to stand up, but he pinned her head with one of his hands, while with the other he freed his genitals from his underpants.

He flipped over at the next moment, so she got to the bottom, while he leaned over, whispering softly in her ears, while he went deep inside in the girl.

Vulpes smiled looking at the hardly romantic moves. He watched long the erotic scene, but after a while he closed his eyes. At that moment he saw before him Melinda’s painful face. Just like in his memories, she was tormented by nightmares, weltering continuously at the bed sheet.

Who knows, he thought, perhaps the black haired girl does the same in those hours as he listens to the slave girl’s moans…


	6. Just a small, little secret… a deadly secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter what takes place at the fort, and yup, Vulpes knows something...

Vulpes was lying on his bed, with his eyes open. Since he went to bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Melinda. He was fully accustomed to the night’s sounds, which were issued by Melinda while dreaming, and now he couldn’t believe, but he missed those moans and shouts.  
Just a little further away from him he heard the breathing of two people. Well it seemed, that he’s the only one, who was not sleeping in those hours. Maybe he was waiting for the coyote chorus to begin their nightly serenade. But near the Fort he could only hear the howls of the mongrels.   
He pulled his good knee, that’s how he continued to rest. 

“Something’s bothering you?” He suddenly heard the voice of Lucius.   
“I’m just planning the events of the days coming”.   
“Last time you did that, while breaking a pretty girl, who thought she was an NCR soldier. I can land you this slave, if you want”.  
“Thanks, but slugs are just not my type…”  
“She got her hair shaved because of a punishment. She got the courage to pour dirty water on Antony, because he wanted to break a whip in two on the girl who’s in charge of taking care of the Brahmins. She rescued the child from further beating, but not the whip. Finally Antony finally managed to break the whip, but not on the girl, but instead on this slave. I shaved her head, and now she learns to obey orders”.   
“You don’t intend to punish the kid as well, because it was her fault that your slave got damaged”.  
“She got her punishment…” Lucius turned to the other side, indicating that he wants to sleep. 

Vulpes chuckled, and after that Lucius turned on his back, with his head facing the other bed. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked, exhaling his words in the girl’s face. She opened her eyes in horror, while she was barely awoken, so she didn’t understood what was going around her, hearing but the man’s somber voice, and the other one’s response.   
“You never killed one woman or girl without any reason, since while I know you. I can say, that you definitely treat children properly”.

“Did you forget Caesar’s teachings? From every struggle you learn something. I ask you, what you learn from the destruction of a weaker person than you? This fragile thing, like this one next to me, has her own role in this world”.  
“I remember from my training time a case that sticks with me to this time”.  
“That was a long time ago… Are you sure, you want dwell on the past?”  
“Caesar also taught that who doesn’t about his past, doesn’t respect his future either”.   
“It’s late now to philosophies…”  
“You’re afraid that conversation will lean towards your tribal life?”  
“That’s over, just like this conversation! Sleep, we have to get up early in the morning!”  
“I don’t remember absolutely everything what was happening at the slave market, fifteen years ago, but I do know that the Malp… the burned man became very angry. He crucified all the guards. You were already a praetorian at that time, am I right?”  
No answer came, only a deep sigh. Vulpes’s eyes brightened at the silent darkness.  
“The disappearance of a child slave made a great mess” said Vulpes.  
“What happened then and there was a great lesson for all the guards” replied Lucius with an ice-cold voice. “Even for us, praetorians, made an excellent motivation to do our job better. For even you, who were only a child at that time, remembered the legion’s lesson well. And tomorrow you will also teach one to Nipton!”  
“How old may be now that little girl, fifteen-sixteen?”  
“She was too small to survive”.  
“At a too early age she couldn’t run away far, and they wouldn’t take from her mother as well. However, the child was assigned to the weaving factory, so she was certainly more than four years. So she can be eighteen years old or more”.  
“I told you, she was younger! Her mother became ill and died, the Legate didn’t wanted the child to steal the day, so he ordered that despite her age of two, she must go to the weaving factory…”  
“Hmm… You remembered well the details”.  
“I served the Burned Man in those days. It’s normal to know all of the details! I also participated at the executions, what were the general punishments for the guards involving in the case!”  
“They said, that the girl was enslaved just because she was the firstborn child of a young legionnaire. It was also rumored, that her father treated her very badly after her mother’s death”.  
“These are just gossips! I thought that you’re trained better than to treat gossips like reality”.  
“I also heard that the girl is the child of a great legionnaire, and that’s the only reason she escaped. I think it’s hiding more than this behind things…”

No answer came, but the woman’s vague stirrings could be heard. Vulpes looked towards the darkness-shrouded bed, while a smile began to wide on his face. He took a deep breath and said:

“It will be a long day tomorrow. Of course, for someone will terminate soon!”

It came no answer to this. He turned with his back to his roommates, then he closed his eyes, and he went to sleep in no time.   
The sounds of horns have woken him up next morning. Light came from outside, but as we all know, who does lies late…  
Outside they were preparing for the arena combats, Vulpes firstly was stretching. He felt a strange smell even before he got to sleep. The smell had completely pervaded the inside of the tent, although that didn’t bothered the frumentarius at all.   
Finally he put his foot on the floor and stood up firmly. His head was in the direction of Lucius’s bed. The man left the tent, but the bed wasn’t empty at all. The bald slave girl from yesterday was lying on the sheet, which was completely white yesterday, but now the linen was full with the dark red color of dried blood. She was lying there with cut throat, with her eyes still open. Vulpes approached her, then with his fingers he closed her motionless eyelids.   
Vulpes dressed after that, and after one last look toward the dead, he nodded with satisfaction, then he left the tent.  
The combats ended by noon, and the winner, like Caesar had been told, it was beaten to death by Lucius.   
Caesar certainly would have been pleased if he would have seen the events with his own eyes, but he did not participate at the legionnaire’s punishment, not even at the departure of the recruits with the leadership of Vulpes. Lucius and two praetorian guards went to the man.   
The guard’s chief conveyed the will of their master: that Nipton’s people deserve punishment, while the fate of the people living at the surrounding farms will be at Vulpes’s mercy.   
When he got to this point, Lucius’s voice, became more quiet, uncertain, despite the fact that he was the head of Caesar's guards, known by many for his self-confidence.  
Vulpes Inculta listened with a somber face the words of his mighty master in the interpretation of the praetorian’s leader, and after he finished his speech, the legionnaire recruits shouted the most frequent greeting of the legion: “True to Caesar!”


	7. The Legionnaire Fox

  1. **The Legionnaire Fox**



 

Three days after Johns departure, Melinda went again to Nipton. She herded alone into the town a small herd of longhorners, but since she had to do a little shopping, she was not bothered by the travel.

She heard a strange rumor at the bazaar, and after she saw the mayor, Joseph Steyn, she decided that she’ll speak with him.

She ran after him, but the man visibly remained immune to the girl’s cries until Simple galloped forward him, and didn’t let him pass. He reluctantly stopped at the sight of the huge dog. Then he looked back phlegmatic at the girl, but when she approached him, the man raised his hat to her with a fake kindness.

 

“Miss Tuesday” he said “I didn’t even notice you…”

“We need to talk, mayor”, said Melinda.

“Go ahead, dear!”

“I heard that you had some conversations with John”.

“John? Oh, you mean Mr. Fox!”

“Mr. Fox?”

“He’s the man, who was with you until now. I’m sure, she’s not with you, because he has to arrange our transactions” rubbed his fist the greedy man.

“What are you talking about, Steyn? In what you dragged John in?”

“Your friend, John is a very charismatic person. You don’t need to worry about him, miss. With an organization like that behind his back, there’s no reason for his lover’s concern”.

“I’m no lover!”

“Oh, miss, you don’t need to explain yourself, I have nothing to do with your affairs, and this is also true vice versa… This man, Mr. Fox is a highly educated young man…”

“A friendly advice: leave John alone! My father was taken from me, but I will not let you to take John as well!”

“Have a nice day, little lady!”

“Catch the worm, Simple!”

 

The St. Bernard fulfilled its master command. A moment later the mayor of Nipton was lying on the ground, with a growling dog’s tusks at his throat.

 

“Simple, come to me!” came another command from Melinda, which was happily fulfilled by the dog, releasing her conceited prey.

“Miss. Tuesday…” he muttered hoarsely. “Apparently it seems that our dear friend, John told nothing about himself to you… I whisper something to you, miss: the fox is going to let the eastern disaster at our corrupt government!”

 

He got up, brushed himself as he chuckled gleefully. Then after he finally “generously” let go of the prosecution of the girl and the dog, he said goodbye to them mercifully, and went out.

Melinda didn’t understood exactly what did the mayor mean with all of this, but she froze completely for a moment, while her clothes were soaked in sweat. She got a bad, a very bad intuition. Fear traveled through her entire body, and it didn’t helped, when she finally left the town of Nipton behind.

She wanted to get home as soon as possible, so she put on the glasses received from John, and she set off to the side of the minefield with her loyal companion.

Simple was already familiar with the area, as well as her master.

Because Melinda wanted to be alone for a while, sent home Simple, who began to run, wagging her tail, to fulfill her master’s wish.

She went much slower, while the words of the mayor went through her mind. What did he mean, when he said that the fox is going to release the eastern disaster at the corrupt government?

She didn’t understand exactly, but the long forgotten memories, what were buried deep in her mind, and came to the surface in the form of nightmares, that haunted her every night, launched the alarm at her inside.

Her hair, tied in ponytail, soaked in sweat, and tickled her, as they ran down on her neck. Melinda touched the back of her head to scratch that little point on her neck, what was itching so hard, but no, it immediately burned! She rubbed the place, where the tattoo was, while looking sideways. A coyote’s exploded corpse was lying on the sand, not far from her.

As she looked upon, the wind carried in her ear the howling of some puppy wolfs.

As she approached a cliff recess, two coyote cubs emerged from the dark hole. The puppies were two or three months old, young enough to still need their mother’s help, but old enough in order to attack a man.

Melinda, had no choice, she leveled her gun, aimed at one of them, and almost pulled the trigger, when a mine exploded under one of the cub’s feet. The detonation tore both of the cubs.

Melinda was sad, but relieved. At least not she was the one who killed the two poor, little creature.

Then she looked at the corpse, lying further back. Since it was a fresh corpse, Melinda guessed, that it was the mother of the cubs, but since, nothing was certain, she was still holding her gun from precaution. She went to the recess, which served as the coyote’s lair. Inside there was no other beast, only a few bones, half chewed dog, longhorner or other animal’s carcass. There was also a backpack in the background. Melinda recognized the backpack. It was John’s. She was unable to take with her, when she found him injured, and she took him home.

As she looked closely at the bag, she remembered how he searched the minefield for that thing, after he recovered.

 

 _Maybe he remained with me just for this?_ , thought Melinda.

She did not know the answer, but deep inside she felt she’s right.

Finally, instead further thinking, she stepped towards the bag, and opened it. Inside there was a red, torn, sleeved jersey, behind that she found a leather skirt, a thick chest armor, belts, a glass of powder, obtained from dried herbs, and finally a few documents.

Although she felt, that it’s not right what she’s doing, but she opened the paper to read it, but barely ran her eyes over the first few lines, she realized that it’s fully written in a language not known by her.

She knew a few Spanish words, so she realized that the language, wrote on the papers, is very similar to Spanish, however, is not the same.

Melinda trembled as she looked at the strange clothes.

In the end, she packed everything back into the bag, and took the package, on which was little grip, and started to go home.

Her brain through was pounding non-stop, and after a little, when she got a sense of herself, she saw a wolf-headed, human-looking creature in from of her,

She came to a halt, but the stranger, in the sepia light, constantly approached her, while she was only getting away from him. A spear was also in the hand of the monster, which he threw straight towards her.

Melinda did the same thing with the package, while shouting, which fell straight on a mine, and as Vulpes predicted, it exploded, with all its content inside.

Melinda knelt there, no farther away from the explosion's place. She was sobbing, realizing that the creature from her nightmares is not from her dreams, but from her memories. Among those what were never letting her relax at night.


	8. Trapped in a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, and now begins the real fun!

Simple was an obedient dog in all her life. Now she ran straight home, but when she saw the gate open, she immediately knew that they have an uninvited guest.   
She ran inside barking to drive out the person out of the house, but arriving in the living room she stopped, and sitting instantly, she intended to give a paw, while she started to bark softly. After a short time a man in leather armor came down from upstairs. 

“Simple!” Came the man beside the dog, caressing the loyal animal on its head. “Long time no see, old girl! Where’s your master?”

Simple looked out beyond the gate, then she shook her tail. 

“So she’s not home?” frowned the short-haired man’s face. “Now, listen to me, my friend... You stays here, I’m going to look for her, I’ll bring her back, and you’ll stay here, until I come back. You’ll take care of her, you mongrel, ‘cause if I see her in Nipton, I’ll eviscerate you!”  
The dog whined, grabbing her paw out of the man’s hand. He felt the threat in the man’s voice, so she backed up a few steps, then she began to bark.

“Correct!” he smiled. “One more thing: look at this, pooch!” he said and then he took out from his backpack a red shirt, and thrust under the dog’s nose. “If you see anyone approaching, who’s wearing this, just go in front of him, and show him that!” he then in the next second put a round pendant on the neck of the dog.   
“From now on, you’re wearing the mark of Caesar. You have to know, that this is not a game anymore! So, be a good dog, and protect Melinda! But I’ll tell you a secret… Her real name is Stella”.

The poor dog was totally confused. Back in a moment Vulpes was approaching her threateningly, and now he’s back to normal, just how the good, old girl had meet him in the past.   
She sniffed the chain hanging around her neck, but that was what Vulpes had taken advantage of. The man saw that the dog’s not watching, so he quickly ran out of the room, shut the door, and when Simple went to open it, but she had to realize, that the door’s locked from the outside.   
The man followed back the trail, toward the road, leading Simple’s tracks. He thought the he’ll soon meet the girl, but he was wrong. He reached the minefield, but couldn’t find a trace of her.   
He saw smoke at a close range, so he continued his way at that direction. Reaching at a rocky place, he saw several coyote corpses, and a little further, he observed the source of the smoke, the epicenter was full of scorched and scattered clothes. He recognized his own uniform among the remains.   
His eyes widened, then he looked around, but since he saw no one around, he shouted: “Melinda! Melinda, are you here?”

He sighed angrily, then started to run, following the recent human traces. He lost the last traces, when he got to the ruins of the former highway, but evidently the only direction, where the traces left was that one leading to Nipton.   
Vulpes sighed one more time, after that he started running toward the town. Halfway he observed his men, as they followed his command, marching in military behavior straight to their destination.   
As he looked around, he did not see anywhere Melinda, but was aware, that there, in the middle of the desert, he can not bypass his men, so he went next to a ruined building and changed as fast as he could. When he finished, he reached his men, and leaded them to the town of Nipton.   
He searched for Melinda in all their way, thinking that if he can catch her on the move, he can leave an apprentice next to supervise her, and after they finished their business in the town, he will decide what to do with her as well. However this plan remained just a plan.  
There was nothing to be done, so he gave the order to collect all the town’s inhabitants, while he went to visit the mayor.   
He believed, that there will be more gun or rifle shots, but the men worked quick and efficient, and by the time he reached the mayor’s office, the legionaries herded together the town’s people.   
Steyn looked out of the window with a pale face, when Vulpes opened the door. To remain recognizable, he lowered the dog head, left on him only the goggles.   
„Oh, you’re here, Mr. Steyn!” said Vulpes, and for the sake of good manners, he knocked on the open doors.   
“Mr. Fox, but what in the world is going on here? You promised that to pay us, when the Powder Gangers captures the NCR soldiers!”  
“And I was not lying, Mr. Steyn. Look, your payment’s on the desk, my mayor!”  
“But, Mr. Fox, there are the lottery tickets what you’ve ordered!”  
“As I said, your payment, mayor! The one who will win the lottery, will earn the 8000 caps as well. Just as we discussed!”  
“But that’s not what we’ve discussed!”  
“You like to gamble, didn’t you!? One of the tickets is winning! But which is it? Come on mayor, try your luck!”

The mayor was certainly unimpressed but the Ripper in the hand of the man hidden under the head of a dog, has proven to be effective enough to keep Mr. Steyn’s opinion to himself. He was instead forced by the legionnaire to walk toward the stairs. However as soon as the man walked out of his office, it could be heard a shot inside the town hall.   
The man in suits came to a halt, while the Legionnaire allowed his weapon to the man’s clothing that the Ripper cut the back on the overcoat. The mayor felt his suit tense at the back, as the material cracked. But Vulpes’s voice echoed even louder in his ear. 

“Mayor, let’s move a bit faster! I do not have all day!” He said and pushed forward the man.  
As they stepped out of the shadows, they saw a shadow moving under the stairs. A big dog chased the shadow, and a little later came a woman’s scream, followed by a loud growling sound.   
Stepping out, the mayor immediately looked toward the sound and watched in astonishment as the dog frantically tearing apart the already lifeless body.   
He looked back frightened, but then he met another dog’s head, even if the truth is that it was only a decoration on Vulpes’s head. The man already put his Ripper away. With one hand he grabbed the man, who was a half head shorter then him, and pushed him forward.

“W-What’s going on…” mumbled Steyn, with fear in his eyes.   
“The profligate didn’t want to take part in the game. She was not interested in the lottery jackpot. I hope, my mayor, that you do not think that way as well. Let’s give a chance to life…”  
“B-b-but…”  
“Just run away quietly, the Hounds also love to run. And you already saw how fast they can. But if you run away, or try to fight against us, you will certainly… hear?” he patted the mayor’s shoulder while below there could be heard the barking of the mongrels, in addition to the gunshots. “This will be your reward instead of thrills and the fabulous eight thousand caps!”  
Eight thousand caps? In Steyn’s mind only those two words, this amount remained. He almost saw in front of him the immense amount of caps… The man can almost swim in it. And how many things can do with them the man. That was more to him than appealing. He almost forgot the danger and terror, what he saw only the prize on his mind.   
Vulpes escorted him down. There could be seen another legionnaires, not only the mongrels. The frumentarius handed a bag to one of the legionnaires, in which were the lottery tickets. He ordered the man to go outside and if everyone’s herded in one place, they can begin to allocate the tickets. 

The Legionnaires immediately obeyed the order, and by the time the two of them came out into the open, all were ready to start the “lottery”.   
A terrible game was about to start, however, this was known only by the legionnaires.   
Vulpes told the rules of the game, and incredible, but many of the curious locals were convinced that if they play, they will win an enormous prize. Of course, they were not aware that they were playing for their lives instead of caps...  
As the frumentarius told the rules of the game, he was looking around between the captivated. His eyes caught a moment in around the middle of the crowd.  
Melinda was kneeling between two women. She sat staring in front of her, and apparently did not caught anything from the outside world.  
Vulpes’s eyes widened when he noticed the girl. He prayed to not see her on that day, especially not in the town's main square. But now she was there, waiting for punishment. Why? Maybe because she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time? Or maybe because she was one of the many profligates? No, she was a legionnaire, but she was unaware of it. Or she already got her memories back? You’ll get your answer in the following chapter!


	9. Vale, Nipton!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Melinda knelt on the town’s main square for a long town, with many others, who were patiently waiting for their “punishment”. Just a few hours ago, her brain revealed some deep-blocked memories. A few minutes before her all night’s nightmares came true in front of her eyes. She saw clearly the wolf-headed man, who chased her every night, but now he caught her, and caught her tightly by the throat. She had less and less air, and struggled in vain to keep herself with her weak arms, she was at a too big height to hold out for a long time. Meanwhile at the monstrous human’s face a cruel smile widened.

“You thought that you can runaway, you little degenerate?” In Melinda’s mind echoed a man’s voice. Her legs were shaking hearing the unknown man’s sound. The truth is, that she was unable to identify the voice, but she could swear that she heard that voice somewhere before. “Look what are you wearing…” he put his hand on the girl’s slave collar. He put the thing to rig, but after three bips, he deactivated the collar and took off of her neck. “You know what, slave?” Just because you’re a bastard of a legionnaire, you get a chance. Run, and if you run fast enough, maybe you can get away from me. You get twenty seconds. Use it wise, you don’t get another chance!”

The wolf-headed man let go of Melinda, who coughed as she hit the ground.   
The faded memories erupted so strongly, that Melinda had no idea what are simply memories, and what is reality. In her memories, she ran from the wolf-headed monster, while in the reality a legionnaire behind a dog’s head handed her a lottery ticket.   
Melinda was confused. Despite running away from the monster, that thing is just in front of her?  
She got dizzy, and was only saved from collapsing by a woman, who was kneeling beside her, who caught her by the arm, and pulled her back. Vulpes looked out anxiously from behind his sunglasses, at the completely shattered girl. He knew what was going to happen, and although he tried everything to avoid this situation, he was aware the fact, that he can do nothing about it, even though it was he himself who had planned the whole thing. The command was clear, the rotten Nipton it should serve as an example to the NCR, and in front of the entire Mojave Desert.   
Vulpes Inculta told the people of Nipton their sins, but drew the people’s attention to the huge prize, which is waiting for the winner of the lottery. This latest information was good enough for some people to motivate them to participate in the wicked game without a word. It was foolish on their part, because ultimately the same fate befell on everyone, death…  
Initially the legionnaires “raffled” the numbers of the simple death. The so called lucky winners remained without a head. Later the possibilities of winnings mingled. There were some who got crucified, some, who were burned alive, others were forced in chains, and were sentenced to watch the death of others, and were some, who were set aside in favor of a certain game.   
Four men were already chosen, there was only one female player missing.   
Vulpes took out a note from his glove in secret. This included the name of a man, who got crucified, and after the next number got from the same place, it was found from the depths of the glove.   
As it was outcry, no one stood up, but it was certain that it was hiding in someone’s hand. Each lottery ticket number played, no one could “cheat”.   
A woman kneeling besides Melinda looked at her. The girl was staring into space, with a coupon in her lap. The woman picked up the coupon, and then she pushed Melinda. 

“I’m sorry, dear, but the psychopath said your number”. 

She told that to Melinda in vain, she remained set in that position and stared in continuation. Her mind was entirely somewhere else. She struggled with her memories.   
But life did not stop around her. The number of the ticket has been told, and Vulpes’s patience wore thin in this case. He said, if the person doesn’t stand up within five seconds, four people around him or her, will be crucified without a chance to participate in the prize draw.   
The woman was startled hearing this, and although regretted, because she knew Melinda, but raised her hand without thinking, and shouted that the owner of the ticket is there, beside her.   
Two legionnaires went over, and seeing her condition, they lifted her from the ground and bought her before Vulpes.   
Melinda’s eyes were open though, but she was only seeing the red flag of the Legion in front of her, which turned up from her sepia-colored memories. She saw a short, brown-haired man walking through under the red flag, who, unlike the other man, who were next to him, didn’t wore a praetorian outfit, but a commando outfit instead. He did not look in her direction, but she was still terrified of him. When she took off her eyes, her gaze ran up a black-haired bodyguard, who looked with strict eyes in her direction.   
Melinda shivered in fear, and in a moment the memories disappeared from her sight. From one part, that was powered by Vulpes’s slap, who noticed that he’s talking in vain to the girl, she’s not reacting to it at all.   
Although he didn’t hit her hard, Melinda was so busy with her thoughts, that she even lost her balance, and fell to the ground.   
Vulpes decided that he personally will deal with that “degenerate”. He pulled her up from the ground, then he ordered one of his men, to take up a chair in front of the town’s hall entrance. Thereupon he sat Melinda on that, and then he commanded the previously selected four men before her.   
Another legionnaire took an entire tray of Jet to the men. They were told then, that they could use as many drugs, as they wanted. The tray was submitted to Melinda as well, who was a little conscious, so when the legionnaire told her to take as many Jets she wants, that at last she could have fun as well, Melinda grinned at the legionnaire, and casually replied: “Stick up for yourself! I do not do drugs!”  
The legionnaire almost slapped her, but hearing Vulpes’s voice, he didn’t hit the profligate woman in the end.   
The frumentarius offered her again the jets, but when she repeated herself, Vulpes ordered to take the drugs away. Then he told to the curious and not so curious players the rules of the game.   
The four men individually have received a chance to save their lives with the prize of Melinda’s life.   
Each received an old pistol in his hand and a shot opportunity. In their back stood a legionnaire, whom job was to decapitate the shooter’s head, if he missed his one chance to shoot the target.   
This particular person almost screwed up his first task, when his machete didn’t even cut the skin of the profligate’s neck. The man was totally high, but somehow he got enough energy, though he got dizzy as hell, to pull out the weapon of the legionnaire’s hand, when he flipped. The Ripper buzzed in the frumentarius’s hand, however he didn’t had to use it, because the first shooter, who missed his chance to survive the game, was already dead. On his face remained a silly grin, but his stuck eyes indicated, that he’s no longer alive, only the jet’s effect is, what they’re seeing.   
As the first man’s body was thrown into the fire, the second man went also before Melinda. She faced once again the gun’s barrel, and when the shot was fired, she closed her eyes again, and shuddered in fear. It was again the sound of the shot, what reached her, nothing else, and when she opened her eyes, she saw how the legionnaires pulled away a body without a head.   
With two done, the same number of men was yet to come, and nobody was sure about, how they will be affected by the industrial quantity of Jet, which they’ve used.   
The third man stupidly pushed off his tongue, that despite all terror, Melinda remembered a Brahmin what her parents held, when she was still a child. It also had sideways its tongue, as if he wanted to lick the other head.   
This man however was so high, that when he got the gun in his hands, he immediately took it by its trigger, and instantly shot down a man. It’s true, that he killed, but unfortunately the victim was not the right person. Vulpes in his furious rage, because the bullet pierced one of his recruits chest, with a light move cut open the Powder Ganger member’s chest with his Ripper.   
With just one scout remaining, Melinda’s life was still in big danger.   
This man stood much somber in front of the girl, and as he held the gun in his hands, he did not establish trust from Melinda’s perspective.   
It was obvious, that he wasn’t holding a firearm in his hands for the very first time. Expertly positioned himself, took aim Melinda’s head, then asked her to close her eyes, and after she having complied with the request, he accompanied with an “Excuse me!” fired the gun.   
Melinda felt only an impulse, as the bullet hit her shoulder, and pulled her to the ground.   
She cried out in pain. She weltered at the dust until she managed to get up, and as she knelt, she saw how the legionnaires had thrown the firing man’s headless body on the bonfire. The Ripper in Vulpes’s hand was still buzzing, and blood was still dripping from its blade. He headed straight to the girl, whom face was pale-white as a sheet.   
Before she went to Melinda, he stopped his weapon, and sheathed back to his side. Then he bent down, and ignoring all preciosity he pulled up the wide-eyed girl from the ground. 

“I would even say that you’re lucky” Vulpes said. “But I’d be lying. Your destiny had already been decided at the moment your number was selected. The fact, that you’re still alive, is your bad luck. But the bullet pierced at your shoulder, or possibly the contaminated water will take their effect. Legionnaires, take off the lid of the well!”  
Melinda screamed as she understood what the man with the dog head on his head is meaning. She tried to get out of his hands, but his strong fingers pressed her so hard, and her shoulder hurt so much, that in the end she could barely breathe, let alone to escape.   
Vulpes dragged the girl to an outlying pit, which lay between two ramshackle cottages.  
The legionnaires were acting in accordance with the command, they removed the top cover, and when the two others went there, one of the recruits grabbed the screaming girl by the waist, and pushed her into the well.   
After that silence came from the depth of the well, and Vulpes was nodding with satisfaction when he looked inside. Then he waved to the other legionnaire, who returned the rusty iron plate on the well.   
If sounds came downstairs later, it was suppressed by the death cries of the town’s lottery losers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapters the truth about Melinda's past will be revealed.


	10. Memories, like nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the truth about Melinda's past.

Melinda lived for over fourteen years with horrific nightmares, which were in fact her real-life incidents. Her heart began to beat each time, in wild pace as often she was attacked by her own memories at the time she went to sleep. And they returned every night!  
But the ultimate realization didn’t come in the middle of the night, sweating in her bed. The hidden memories didn’t burst out from the depths of her brain, but there, under the red flag, which carried the emblem of a bull, at Nipton’s main square, deep in a well.   
She was small though, when she re-experienced everything, what she once went through, but the memories affected her so much, that even more than a decade later, deadly chill went through her body, just thinking about it.  
Or maybe the ice-cold, radioactive water was the culprit, or the bullet, pierced in her shoulder?  
She was barely two years old, when she lost her mother, and although a normal human didn’t remember many things from such a young age, but Melinda remembered well the woman in grey rags, to whom the other women didn’t let the little girl near the dirty pile of straw, which was the deathbed of the unfortunate woman.   
Despite pleading, kicking and all her efforts to go to her dead mother, the women didn’t allow her near the body, lying on the straw.   
One of them got her up and ran away to a distant point of the smoky camp.   
She couldn’t shut up the child, who was still yelling, what sparked the attention of the men, who were practicing at that point of the camp. A man, with a strange mask, or to say, helmet on his head, whom the child didn’t knew but was a Decanus, shouted to the woman, to silence the girl child, or he will silence her, but with his machete.   
The girl was so small, that she couldn’t understand the seriousness of the threat, so she just continued screaming. The warrior in the skirt as he promised, drew his weapon from his belt, and went walked straight toward the woman and to the little girl. The frightened slave woman loosened her grip just for a second, but this was enough for the little girl, to get out from the hands of the woman, and to ran back to her dead mother’s body. The Decanus finally settled for a new threat, told to the woman, who was shivering in fear, when the blade of the machete touched her neck. Then he left her, letting a serious advantage for the child, who by the time already went to the former bed of her mother, which was empty, but still warm in the same time. Seeing that the straw pile is empty, the little girl knelt down and started to cry.   
Desperately touching the bloody straw, she didn’t understand, where her mother disappeared, and despite asking around her, all the women said nothing, and looked away.   
One of them, who was not staring down, lifted her head towards the river, and when Melinda looked toward that direction, she saw a man walking at the beach, who had something twisted in a blanket. Melinda recognized the blanket, her dying mother got that from the wife of an officer, trying to keep warm her body at the nighttime, and when she looked it better, she saw some red curls what were exposed from under the blanket. The kid immediately jumped to her feet, when she recognized her mother’s hair, and ran toward the beach.   
As tiny she was, she was as fast as well, no one was able to catch up with her, but in vain with her speed, by the time she reached the shore, the blanket, with its content immersed in the water’s flows.   
The little girl screamed, and without even to look around, she ran straight towards the steep precipice. The poor soil moved under her bare foots, and she fell forward, but almost in the last minute, a strong hand grabbed her right arm, and pushed her back, so she fell in to the muddy ground. 

“Mommy!” cried the little girl.   
“You, blasted idiot” she heard the man’s voice. “It’s your fault! Why couldn’t you die in her belly!?”

The child did not understand what he was saying to her. She was also too small to understand the seriousness of those words and accusations. She was just kneeling, and looked up on the legionnaire with tears in her eyes. The guy, with jet-black hair, who barely saved her life, was also watching her. Only anger was visible on his face, but in the corner of his brown eyes it seemed that a tear drop had began to take shape. But the child couldn’t search his face for too long, because the man in praetorian clothing kicked in the head the kneeling girl, and when she came to the ground, as if she weren’t a girl, a child, but only a boxing pad, he have beaten her brutally.   
After the beating Melinda lay unconscious for almost an entire day on one of the beds fenced for slaves. A mother nursed her, who cried every time, as often as she thought that perhaps one day her son will be beaten in the same way, if he does something differently than the tyrants wants from him.   
She does not know why the tiny little girl was beaten so mercilessly. No one enlightened her, she asked nobody as well about what happened.   
Then in the evening, when the children’s condition worsened, a Decanus examined the child, and seeing that the little girl despite the circumstances is in good condition, brought her from somewhere a Hydra, and even a bitter drink. They finally managed to set the beaten girl to her feet.   
The next morning, as soon as the girl was able to stand on her feet, was taken to the Malpais Legate. He had two praetorian guards on his side as well, and while the Decanus, who opted for the healing of the child, forced Melinda to the ground, the little girl raised her two tiny brown eyes on the three men, standing in front of her.   
At first she was completely blinded by the sun, and couldn’t even understand a word from the adult’s conversation, because they were speaking in Latin, but when a cloud obscured the sun out of sight, and she looked up again, she suddenly recognized one of Joshua Graham’s bodyguards. The black, curly-haired man was the same one, who’ve beaten her, and when she recognized him, she frightened jumped to her feet and ran behind the Decanus. Suddenly Joshua switched the conversation’s language to English. 

“There is no point in further discussions, Magnus” said the Legate. “You can see that she’s healthy. I give her three more days to idle, but after that, she needs to work out the healing potions wasted on her, and of course, the Hydra!”  
“But she’s not yet four years old!”  
“But she seems much older than two years. Perhaps her mother lied about her age! Lucius, you want to say something?” Graham looked toward one of his praetorian guards, who cleared his throat as he turned sideways.  
“No, Legate!” replied the man.   
“In this case we discussed it all! Magnus, I leave the kid at your care. You’ll get the order, to where to direct her exactly, after two days”.   
“Yes, Legate!”

The Legate nodded, and after that he and his men left. The Decanus forced Melinda to kneel until his superiors were totally gone, and finally when the shape of the three men completely disappeared among the tents, he set up the little girl and took her back to her bed.   
That evening, she received no more healing potions, and because the painkillers slowly ran out from her body, she cried out in pain almost the half of the night. After the sleepless night, she was fussy all day long, and in the afternoon, after carrying water, she got a fever. Finally the slave’s supervisor told Decanus Magnus about the girl’s condition, who commanded her into bed.   
In the next morning she weakened even more. She couldn’t eat anything, not even with threats, or with punishment. Magnus gave her healing powder, but that had no effect, because she threw up a moment later just after she swallowed.   
The man was surprised, knowing that two days ago the child’s body responded well to all of the medicines.   
While he was next to the little girl, Graham’s promised orders had arrived. A praetorian guard took himself the command of the Legate to the Decanus.   
Magnus was surprised, that Lucius himself went and gave him the order, and didn’t let to one of the Decanus’s superiors to do the job.   
The black-haired bodyguard was shocked, seeing the little girl’s condition. She was lying on the straw with pale, gaunt face, looking blankly into the nothing.   
When the praetorian guard’s shadow fell on her, she looked up at him, then it seemed that she flinched, though it is also possible, that she was shivering from the cold. 

“What’s with this kid?” asked the man.   
“She started to bring up her mother’s symptoms” responded the Decanus, kneeling beside her.   
“The Legate said that it was not a contagious illness”.  
“Maybe she inherited it”.  
“She was spitting up blood?”  
“Not yet, but she has a fever, and has no appetite at all”.   
“She has a fever? This may refer to internal bleeding as well. She got Hydra, if I’m informed correctly!”  
“Yes, she received one, due to her severe bruises. Those had largely disappeared from her body. But what do you care, about the kid’s condition? Weren’t you the one, Lucius, who’ve beaten her up?”  
“She almost jumped after her mother! I just taught her a lesson! I was paying for her medical treatment, so believe me, I don’t want her dead! First she has to work off, what I was wasting on her. I will talk with the Legate to give her a few more days!”

Lucius left them, and he took with himself the command as well.   
In the next day Melinda got continuously the naturalist healing potions, but every time when they put them in her mouth, she threw out just moments later. They didn’t intended to force into her another Hydra, as it has the side effect of nausea, and most likely the little girl would have vomited out the thing.   
She fell asleep later at night, and because the legionnaires didn’t know exactly what’s wrong with her, they totally separated her from the other slaves.   
During the night, a shadow was cast over her. A pair of black boots appeared beside the child’s bed, and then the shadow leaned closer to Melinda. A sleeveless, leather gloved hand touched the girl’s forehead.   
The child was sleeping so deeply that she hasn’t even noticed the touch, but her forehead was piping hot, which referred most likely to a fever.   
The hand, what just a moment ago was touching the little girl’s forehead, now moved to the girl’s right arm. He gently pulled out from under the cover and then stabbed her with a needle. Once done, he took out another kind of needle. While the former was an ordinary hypodermic needle, this one had a round shaped upper part, and was much bigger. He injected its content in the child as well.  
After that he remained beside the girl’s bed a little, and then when he touched once again the kid’s forehead, he noticed that the girl’s fever begins to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know what nightmares are tempting Melinda, but where is the Werewolf? Just a little patience, and you'll see the beast as well. Aw... but I've already introduced him.


	11. “When a star dies, another’s gonna shine”

In the morning Melinda woke up with empty stomach, and there was no further need for healing potions. The stimpak had visibly taking effect.  
Her sudden improvement was a real miracle, and only three people knew the truth. Two of them were watching the little girl from a distance.  
The dark brown haired woman shaken her head while she watched the girl, as she thought about her own daughter who was lying behind the door, just on her left.

“Oliver” she said to the man who was among the few man in trousers.  
“Yes, Esther?” he looked at his wife.  
“Tell me, Oliver, the medicines why aren’t taking any effect on our Melinda?”  
“Unfortunately we are not all the same…”  
“I don’t think that the travel will not do any good to her in her current condition”.  
“We discussed this, Esther. Caesar had already signed our papers. Furthermore, you were the one, who was chewing my ear to get out of this place”.  
“My opinion is still the same, but she’s in bad condition”.  
“Would we stay?”  
“I don’t want to spend another minute in here. However, the kid, let’s face it, she’s dying… I’m afraid it’s too late… Where doesn’t even the Super Stimpak can do any helping anymore, there is no much hope…”  
“We have to try, Esther! We can’t give up now…”

She sighed, as she turned her head. Than she let go of the wall, and went to the shack’s door. Opening it, she glanced toward the hut’s opposite, in which a child was lying on a bed. In addition to the child’s bed there was a small table, on which were lying a couple syringes of: Med-X, Stimpak, Super Stimpak. All that can help, yet none of them had any effect on the little girl lying on the bed. Maybe it was too late, when they finally got the approval to use the drugs, maybe the child’s organism had given up the fight. No one knew from the very start, what’s wrong with the girl, because there was no doctor in that hellhole at all. All they knew was that the girl was weak from her very birth, but now her condition worsened in a single week, and they tried in vain everything.  
Tears appeared in Esther’s eyes, as she looked at her child, lying motionless. Her jet-black, curly hair now stuck sweaty to her head. Her brown eyes, does not open anymore, not even when they were speaking loudly in her presence, or at touching, or when injections were administered to her.  
She shook her head tearfully, then stepped to the wardrobe, and after looking around, she bent down, and took out from a shoe box a tiny casket, from which she took out a Jet. After that she hid the box, and without thinking, she used the drug on herself.  
Esther has always been dependent and despite her husband’s every admonition, whenever she felt one bit down, she immediately went to use drugs.  
She tossed the empty needle into the fire, but already there, standing next to the fireplace, her mood was already changing. Just a moment ago she was crying bitterly, but now she was laughing quietly. She stepped closer to her child, then she leaned closer to her, while she busily explained that how good will be, when the three of them will finally get rid of the Legion.  
Oliver came into the room after ten minutes. That because it struck his ears his wife’s wailing.  
Following his footsteps, a legionary entered as well, who closed the door behind.  
Oliver didn’t care about such trifles, because when he entered he found his wife crying next to the child’s bed, pushing to herself their only child.  
The little girl with limp hands clung from her mother’s breast, and as Oliver took their daughter from his wife, the little girl’s pale skin color became visible.  
He laid the girl on the floor then put his ears quickly to her chest. Meanwhile, Esther lustily shouted that their daughter is dead.  
Not Oliver had heard any heartbeat, and couldn’t feel her pulse, but he tried to revive the child. What else he could do?  
He tried to revive his child for a long time, but as it turned out, unsuccessfully. Their child left the world of living on that very morning. However, in Esther’s body the Jet was still working, and since she was out of the pink fog, she was barely looking up from her tears, and when she observed the praetorian standing at the door, her mind flooded with anger, and attacked her husband, who was still attempting the resuscitation.

“You killed my child!” she shouted angrily. “You’re no better than those pigs, out there! Die, you filthy worm!”

The legionnaire could hardly separate them. Finally, he lifted the woman by her stomach, and dragged her to a chair, sat her down, and then with a long piece of rope he tied her arms the chair.  
He tried to talk with her, but when he saw that he can not achieve anything with simple words, he waved his left hand, but before he could slap Esther, Oliver caught the legionnaire’s arm.

“Lucius, please!” shouted the man, on the verge of tears. “Please, leave us alone!”  
“This woman hit you! Yet you tolerate that such a…”  
“She just lost her child!” cut him off Oliver. “Our daughter died just moments ago! Please, Lucius, go out, let us alone!”  
“I'll give you half an hour, than I will come back!” said Lucius, and as promised, he left the small hut.

He watched how the little, two years old child is taking from the corn the pieces one by one. As he watched he couldn’t think of anything else but the other girl, who was lying dead in the house situated just in his back.  
The pour, little soul was as old as the girl before him. He remembered Esther and her big belly. Unwittingly he remembered the bright red curls, from which he liked so much to take a look around.  
“How do I look?” he asked often from his pregnant slave. He wanted to make her his wife after she gave birth to their first son. But the life wanted otherwise, the woman gave birth to a little girl, to a brown eyed, curly, black haired little baby. Surely, elsewhere everyone everyone would have said, that: “Look, the baby looks totally like her father”.  
However, Lucius wanted not to hear similar remarks, so he sold his favorite slave with the newborn child just in the day the infant had came to life.  
Needless to say, he never recognized the child as his own. His first child can be only but a boy. Mars wouldn’t allow otherwise!  
He chose only her name. Stella, this was the name he chose, but he said that he doesn’t care if her mother calls it differently. The woman, however, burst into tears, when she learned what name Lucius chosen. Because he also said to her, that when the Legion conquered his tribe, he lost his entire family, including his little sister, who he called by the name of Stella.  
Now Lucius couldn’t stop thinking about the little Stella, who will be forced to do hard work just two days later. He knew well that a young child will not last long there. But he knew himself, he knew that he will say or do nothing against it. His pride would not let him to do so…  
His breathing quickened, and when he felt that the promised half an hour had expired, he went back to the hut, without hesitation.  
Inside he found the couple in each other’s arm. Their lifeless child laid just by their feet. They mourned the dead girl together.  
Lucius tried to remain behind the mask of false impassibility, but when he looked at the lifeless body, inadvertently flashed into his memories the night when he crept to the place of the slaves. And then he remembered instantly his former lover as well. The woman who died in front of him, and he did nothing, didn’t wanted to do anything to avoid the tragedy.  
However, he saved the woman’s child, Stella, their daughter… Only once he was thinking about this last word, and he knew that there’s no other option, and is no time to retreat now. There will be no more opportunity.  
He walked over to the couple, and when they looked toward him, he looked straight into Esther’s eyes, and said:

“I know how you feel.” He said.  
“The fuck you know…” replied the woman, with a bitter voice.  
“Long ago, when my tribe was conquered by Caesar’s Legion, me and my sister were torn from my mother’s arms. But she, as a real tigress, tried to get us back. Although she did not succeed, one of Caesar’s praetorian guards was stabbed by her. The guard, with his final strength crucified her and decapitated my sister, and just before his final breath he asked Caesar to crucify me as well if I can not achieve what he achieved in the Legion. Then he collapsed in front of the glorious Caesar. Then Caesar leaned over to the guard’s chest and put his ear on it. I don’t know how much time has passed, since the events shocked me completely, but I know that when the guard died, Caesar rose from the dead body, after that he looked at me and said: “Fifteen – his heart was beating that much. Boy, you get so many years to get in Lucius’s footsteps!” When I became a praetorian, half a year ago, I got the dead guard’s name, but there’s only four more years left for me to became the praetorian’s leader.”  
“What the fuck is to do this with our tragedy?” screamed Esther at him.  
“This information I shared with only one profligate beside you. I shared my bed with her as well, and when I sold her, I do not understand why, but I thought of the words of Caesar, which he said to me, when he forced me to bury the head of the praetorian’s of that time: “You know the old saying?” he asked “When a star dies, another’s gonna shine!” Now that’s what I’m asking of you, you know the old saying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one hell to write actually. I almost cried when I wrote about the couple's daughter. But there was a great need for this sacrifice.


	12. Between the Werewolf’s Claws

Esther and Oliver didn’t even sleep an hour on their last night in Flagstaff. They set next to their child’s bed, hugging each other, while thinking. They were talking in a whisper, avoid anyone to hear them speaking. 

“I can’t do that, Oliver” the woman whispered.   
“Think about Melinda, my dear.”  
“Melinda’s dead… A-and anyway I’m sure, that we’ll be caught in the first minute. And remember what that son of a bitch said, to let our dear daughter in slave rags near some coyote den.”  
“You know, that I wouldn’t let that happen. Not in my life. But you’re aware, that he agreed to help bury her.”  
“How can you trust him?”  
“Lucius is a legionnaire. The legionnaires are not known for their kindness, but their primary values are honesty and credibility. Anyway he assumes more risk, if he gets caught, we can leave without a scratch, but he’ll follow his mother’s fate…”  
“What do you think, why is he taking that risk?  
“I think I know the answer… I saw the same pain in his eyes, when he waked us up two days ago, just like I see in yours now. He was afraid to lose someone very important to him…”

Oliver looked at his wife. The woman let a faint smile towards the stubbly faced trader, then she rummaged in his black hair. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered that their daughter has just the same hair as her father. He tried to control her emotions, but she couldn’t hold back the tears. Especially not after her husband also began to sob, feeling his wife’s soft touch.  
Perhaps those were the darkest days of the family Tuesday. Lucius came up with an unusual offer just a few hours before. He told them that he will return to them Melinda.   
Of course, this was simply impossible in reality, but the legionnaire that he has to try to somehow save his child from the slavery. The couple agreed without problems.   
They worked out the plan’s all details, and they were waiting for the morning, to start to pack.   
They finished at the afternoon. Then came the hardest part. The Malpais Legate went personally to say goodbye to them.   
When Graham walked into the small room, Oliver was welcoming him. Esther sat besides the kid’s bed, in which the little girl was lying. They put a lot of powder on the girl’s face, to help her look a bit healthy, so she was quite pale, but wasn’t dead white.   
Joshua moved closer to the bed, by the time Esther’s head jerked up, while Lucius stood between them. He managed that in that way that Joshua didn’t even realized that the praetorian’s intention was to withdraw him from his intended path.   
The visit was then followed by another visit, truth to be told, in this case, Oliver was the one he went to visit Caesar, so he went to a swimming pool, what was designed just like the ancient Roman public baths.  
The Legion’s feared master spoke to Oliver like to any ordinary normal people. He was grateful to the trader, because without him the Legion would never have managed to acquire the plans of the slave collars. He offered to the trader that in case if he returns to Arizona, or to any of the legion’s territory, there will be provided to him and his boy successors territory in which they can establish their homes. Even the female members of the family can live free, no one can make them slaves.   
Oliver thanked the generous gift of Caesar, than after they shook hand, he got the documents, containing Caesar’s commands, and left the pool and went back to his wife.   
The sun painted the sky orange, when they left Flagstaff, with a wagon fully loaded with all of their staff.   
Stella watched with interest the family, as the cart, pulled by the two Brahmins is getting further. The tomorrow promised changes for her as well. Lucius entered the slave’s cages with the Legate’s command in his hand. He personally went to give the command to Magnus, and then went to the child’s dwelling place, where he decided to assess what knows the kid.  
The legionnaire threw a torn shirt with a needle and a thread in front of the child. He gave five minutes to the kid, to repair the clothing.   
The child, however completely froze when she saw the man. She got to the work just only when Lucius reached for the child’s hair, and pulled the black curls well. Finally in the remaining two minutes she did some repairing on the fabric. Lucius was unhappy with the result, and by the time he began to search aloud for the kid’s mentor. Because the little girl was taught by her mother, they couldn’t find any responsible person, so they blamed the mother, who nursed Stella, while she was lying in the bed.   
The woman was separated from her son for two days, just to remind her to do her job better next time.   
In the end nobody noticed, that Stella was not handcuffed to the bed on that evening.   
After midnight, when the camp finally became quiet, a legionary with a vixellarius helmet on his head, showed up among the tents. The man hiding under the headgear, made from a wolf’s head used a Stealth Boy, to enter the slave’s pen undetected, and after he momentarily lifted the effect of the Stealth Boy, he leaned over to the sleeping little girl.   
He gently stroked the child’s long hair, then with a sudden change, he plastered his left hand to the child’s mouth and with his right hand, he yanked the child by her hair.   
Startled from sleep, Stella found herself staring at a wolf, while her head ached as she was pulled up by her hair. 

“Not a word, you profligate…” Stella heard the faint sound of the man, which she was unable to recognize, while she was half asleep. 

The girl turned her head, and the legionnaire made himself invisible yet again. The little girl was completely confused. Despite turning her head, she saw nowhere the man, the beast, who waked her up.   
As she gasped her head, she heard a gentle voice whispering in her ear, just over her shoulder 

“Stella, runaway…”

The child was surprised, and as she turned her head towards the voice, she saw the open door. She looked around, but no one was around, so she decided to listen to the voice, and lurched.   
In the late hours, when the guards were asleep as well, nobody noticed the little girl’s escape, and soon she was lost in the darkness.   
The girl ran to the first trees, what were cut out. She stopped and looked around, panting. The dark obscured everything from the eyes, but suddenly, when she turned around, a hand’s strong touch appeared over her shoulder. 

“Where are you going so fast, slave?” she heard a man’s voice, and when she looked at the voice’s direction, her eyes met again with the wolf’s head, what she had seen not so long ago. She stared at the wolf’s skinned head. Maybe she didn’t even notice that under the beast head a human being is lying. 

“Do you think that you can escape from us?” he asked the kid. “But you know what, slave? Try your luck! Run fast, and if you’re able to run away from me, you’re free, if not, I’ll torn you apart, you ungrateful dog!”

He pushed the girl toward the forest, and then he imitated the howls of the wolfs, which sounded chillingly realistic, leaving some time to the child to get some advance.   
The girl just ran, without even knowing where she is heading. Under the cover of darkness and silence, she could hear clearly the advanced footsteps. And those howling… somewhere close the wild animals responded to the legionnaire.   
Finally, when the voice of the animals came from close distance, the man took out a whip, with which he struck the child’s foot. She lost her balance, and fell forward.   
She rolled down from a sloppy hill, and lost consciousness. 

“Stella!” shouted the man, while he ran besides her, tearing down the wolf-head helmet. 

He quickly inspected the child and found out that she’s all right, just fainted from fright.   
He hugged the unconscious girl under the moonlight, and whispered into her ears: “Forgive me”. He was trying to say also that “my daughter” but not even there, in the middle of nowhere, so softly, almost inaudibly he wasn’t able to form the words. Only his tears fell in streams.   
He cursed himself for his weakness, and though he could keep his mouth shut, his soul broke into a thousand pieces by grief. He lost the woman, whom he ever loved, he almost beaten to death the child whom he received a gift from her, and to rescue from slavery, he almost chased her to death. 

“I do not deserve you, my little star…” he whispered. “And you don’t deserve this either. You, the child of a legionnaire, you, who if you born as a boy now would come under the wings of a training officer, and by the time me and your mother would give you another brother too. But that’s not your fault, Stella. No… Melinda, you’re now Melinda Tuesday…”


	13. Back to the bizarre reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only one chapter left, the most of the secrets are revealed.

A little more than a half-dozen legionary recruits marched in the desert’s overheated sand. The team, formed from mostly teenage boys was accompanied by two experienced legionnaire. One of them was a frumentarius.   
He has been spotted in the distance a legionnaire who was coming toward them. It was surely a strange thing to see a praetorian guard without Caesar or Lanius. Not to mention the fact, that he was the head of Caesar’s bodyguards. 

“Ave, Lucius” greated the frumentarius the legionnaire whom wore sunglasses, that were almost as dark as his hair.   
“Ave Gabban!” he nodded. “Vulpes taught the lesson to the profligates of the wastes and for the NCR?”  
“Nipton got what it deserved, and we all hope that the NCR will learn the lesson quickly. If not, Vulpes Inculta will surely make for a good teacher again”.  
“And if we’re speaking about him, there comes the next question, where’s Vulpes? Caesar is waiting his report, and he’s waiting for him in person!”  
“He’ll go as fast as he can. But first he wants to verify that the courier, with whom he sent the message, successfully arrives at an NCR military base.”  
“Good.”  
“If I’m not indiscreet, may I know what you’re doing here?”  
“I’ve learnt from one of the reports, made by Vulpes, that he found a family who has received the mark of Caesar. Because there was no boy successor, Caesar wants his marks back.”  
“Ah, you’re speaking about the Tuesday family members, about Oliver and Esther, if I’m not mistaken.”  
“Yes. They had a sick daughter as well. I was really surprised, when I saw that the girl had survived. She can keep the mark, but her children will no longer enjoy privileges.”  
“If you want, I can go and complete the mission. You can lead the recruits back to Cottonwood Cove!”  
“Gabban, watch your mouth! You receive commands from one of the frumentarii, but I receive from the lord of the Legion, Caesar!

The frumentrius, accompanying the recruits had to admit that Lucius was right. There was indeed a big difference, a gap, between their ranks. He shouldn’t speak in this impolite way with the praetorian, and he knew well, that if Vulpes finds out how a big mistake he did, it’s certain that he won’t be happy. In fact, he was right, he had a good reason to fear. Vulpes Inculta had enough problems with Lanius, he probably never intended to make Lucius his enemy as well, and it was certain that he would get rid of Gabban or of any other member of his frumentarii, to reach his goals. 

Lucius decided to ignore the frumentarius’s offer. He went alone on the fragmented road. He headed towards Nipton. He also learned from the reports that the couple was buried there, where the husband was killed.   
He found the city in no time. He had to go the way he saw the smoke.   
The town was still on fire, but Lucius was not too concerned. He searched for the couple’s grave, which he found soon after.   
The two crosses what marked the Tuesday couple’s resting place was on the outskirts of the town, just as Melinda explained to Vulpes. A fresh mound of soil was put behind the two crosses and a spear, used by mostly the legionnaires, was stuck into the ground between the two. Lucius took the hint. He had no business there.   
He one last time looked at the scorched town with a grim expression on his face. The crosses would’ve been seen from distance, on which were hung gangsters and ordinary citizens as well.   
The man was not on the field for quite a long time, so a bit of curiosity had driven him, when he decided to take a closer look at how the frumentarii’s leader is working. As he went further taking in direction if the town’s main square, he got but the sight and the stench of death. Lucius, however, have been accustomed to all this.   
As he looked around, he would’ve been certain, that Caesar can certainly be satisfied with the work of Vulpes and his recruits. The lesson was perfectly taught.   
Walking on the main square, he suddenly became aware of voices. At first he thought that he’s hearing the crackling of the fire, but as he focused more, he observed, that the sound is coming a bit farther away from the town hall.   
He started to go toward the sound, than after a little more stroll, he saw a well, with an open roof. A rope was drained into the pit, of which one end was tied to a tree, while the other was held by someone, because it was visibly tensed.   
Lucius immediately rushed to see what was going on. He didn’t even reached there, but he was almost certain about the person’s identity who just climbed down there.   
A shabby luggage was put just next to the tree, of which the rope was attached. On that luggage were laying two medals. Lucius recognized the two marks of Caesar that were given in the past just by him to the couple Tuesday.   
He stopped for a moment of sudden realization, when suddenly a man’s voice came out from the well. 

“By the way Lucius, if you’re here, I can use your help. Stella isn’t two years old anymore, and she’s not living on slave food anymore!”

Lucius’s breath stopped for a moment, hearing Vulpes’s voice. He went quickly to the well, and as he looked inside, the first thing what he observed first were Melinda’s long, black curls, curling down from from the legionnaire fox’s shoulder. He held the unconscious girl with one hand, while with his other hand he climbed the rope.   
The praetorian leaned into the hole, and took his daughter from Vulpes. He felt his heart beating in his throat as he looked at his fist born child. All the clothes, covering Melinda, were soaked through blood, while her pants, shoes and a part of her blouse were wet.   
He completely froze, but his bewilderment lasted only a few seconds, and then he immediately began to search for her injuries, and as soon he found the wound on her shoulder, he pulled closer Vulpes’s equipment, and searched for healing powder. As soon he found it, he cleaned the wound, he put almost all of the powder on the wound, and after that, with a help of a red T-shirt, he bandaged her shoulder.   
Vulpes followed all of this with attention, leaning to the well’s side, with his hands crossed over his chest.   
And although he planed the things to happen this way, but in the end everything still ended quite good for him. He examined the recruits, and Melinda also survived the lesson destined for the Mojave. 

“What do you want to do?” asked Lucius from Vulpes. “You will tell Caesar, what have I have done?”  
“We are here, just by Caesar’s will. And seriously, Lucius… you seriously thought that the glorious Caesar is unaware that the real Melinda Tuesday died before her parents left Flagstaff? My predecessor, Apollo, by his will assigned those unreliable guards, who were so lazy, that anywhere and everywhere were able to fall asleep. Crucifixion was waiting for them, and a slave escape gave an excellent reason to stimulate the other guards to make their work better. To remember well, what’s your punishment if you make a mistake! However, Caesar didn’t want to hear about this ever, even in private! And it also serves my interest as well. We both know that Caesar isn’t feeling well.”  
“So you want to take advantage of the situation?”  
“What I want from all of this, Lucius, is not advantage, but the all of us two to benefit from this. Think, amicus, if the fact, that you’ve helped a slave girl to escape, comes to light, even if the slave is from your blood, Lanius will not let you to lead the praetorians. But this way, however, if the worst happens, you’ll remain at your post, perhaps he’ll make you his military leader, and whatever the circumstances, you’ll have the right, to keep the Frumentarii squad at your service.”  
“Huh, Vulpes Inculta earns his name…”  
“Stella can keep her mark as well, and even take on the “family” business, she’ll do just an excellent frumentarius, and then maybe, I will marry her.”  
“Hmpf…”  
“Maybe you don’t like the idea? She can give birth to boys of excellent condition, whom with little luck will inherit the finesse of a fox. Oh, look, I just remembered something. You would’ve been satisfied with her, if she were born a boy. Look over there!”  
He turned his head toward the main street. A body of a recruit laid in the dust. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Vulpes.   
„Stella did this...” said the frumentarius, with a slight smile on his lips. “When they lifted her up from the chair, she punched a legionnaire recruit with so much power that the recruit’s neck broke on the spot. I can punish her, but in my opinion, if a man falls victim of a woman, not to mention that of one wounded woman, that so called boy can’t be called a man, and certainly not a legionnaire!”  
“What were you referring to, when you mentioned family business? You made frumentarius from a dissolute, a degenerate?”  
“Oh, that’s not my merit. I value Apollo’s actions with reason!”  
“But how did Apollo did this? We didn’t put Oliver under legion training because of his piousness. What did Apollo tell him, with which he was able to get him on our side?”

Vulpes laughed. His voice over sounded even the crackling of the fire as well. 

“Oh, Lucius, I wasn’t talking about Oliver! We all know, from the teachings of our mighty lord, that how those drugs, like the Jet, it means everything for many profligate junkies. And he was aware not just about their effects, but he was even skilled enough to make those poisons. After his death, I was forced to move Ulysses near Esther.”

Lucius sighed. He truly believed that he knows all secrets of that fox, because he had access to all of Vulpes’s reports. It turned out, that he is only a chess piece on the chessboard of the master of the Legion, and he had not even been sure that Caesar thinks about him as a bastion or a simple peasant, but Vulpes certainly filled the role of both of the knights at the dark side…


	14. Stella’s decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last (but not lost xD) chapter!

It was the first morning in Melinda’s life, when she was awakened from her sleep, without being soaked in her own sweat. The thoughts were swirling in her mind. She barely remembered the horrors she saw in Nipton, but she remembered much more the events what took place when she was only two years old. Although many doctors would shake their heads doubtfully, saying, that a man can’t remember things clearly from an early age, but the horrors from the town’s slaughter provoked a sort of hypnotic effect, which revealed all of her nightmares, or so a lot of memories that she thought nightmares.   
She had a strange feeling. She should have been terrified, yet she looked up at the grey ceiling, with a complete peace of mind.   
She closed her eyes, but she instantly remembered how the legionnaires throw her into the well. Then she opened her eyes, and shivered, like she was hit by electrocution, and after that, she sat up. Then someone moved beside her bedside. A strong hand touched her healthy shoulder, a gentle voice could be heard nearby. 

“Finally, you woke up…”

The man’s voice was supposed to be unfamiliar, but Melinda shivered, as she heard in her ear echoing the same sound. “Stella, run away…”  
The girl looked at him, and as their eyes met, Melinda’s heart started to beat faster. She ran out of bed, frightened to the bone, but he remained were he was before.   
He was sitting on a chair, while watching the man’s leather armor. That simple armor looked totally like the one what John was using.   
The single difference was that on the other man stood perfect, but on this black-haired guy’s muscles heavily strained everywhere. 

“I do not mean to scare you” he said.   
“Who are you, and what am I doing here?” she asked when she realized that she’s at Ulysses’s former hiding place.  
“I’m sorry for everything, what happened to you”.   
“You sound like you’re responsible for it!”  
“I found you by chance. I went to Nipton, seeing the smoke. When I saw, what had happened, I threw up. I felt that I need water what I can use to rinse my mouth, and then I found a well. As it turned out, you were inside. I pulled you out, took care of your wounds, and then I’ve brought you here, in absence of a better place. I’m not from here, and I really don’t know the place”.

Melinda was still clinging to the door, listening to the man’s explanations. Although the acting was good, she knew that he is lying. She already recognized his face and voice from the first moment. Although during the nearly two decades he has changed a lot, but not so much that Melinda to be unable to recognize him. 

So that’s how you want to play?, wondered Melinda, Do you think you can fool me? You looked once in the mirror, you murderer?!  
´Tell me mister”, said Melinda, looking toward the stove, on which a rusty ax was lying. “You didn’t found others?”  
“Only an idiot, whom I almost shot, when he jumped on my neck, saying that he’s a winner, he won the Lottery”. 

Actually he was not lying in this, as the big cuddle indeed happened, just Vulpes was the lucky one, who had to let go from his neck the much more lucky winner, who was still occupied with the changing into his leather armor. He was so surprised, by the poor bastard’s reaction that he bit the gangster’s neck with his teeth, while he torn out a large piece from the gangster’s skin. The fool then ran away, even with a bigger enthusiasm, totally ignoring his bleeding neck.   
He doesn’t even reached the camp just at the outskirts of Nipton, when he was attacked by two scorpions, and took care of the powder ganger member. 

“Oh, my God...“ said Melinda, while she collapsed, remembering how the legionnaires were deporting the men, women, elderly, children if they hadn’t the winning coupon”.  
The man sawing this jumped up and ran to her.   
He bent down to help up the girl, but she shouted at him, struck his hand. The man then pushed the girl against the wall, squeezing heavily her bandaged shoulder.   
Melinda groaned and became a little dizzy from the pain, and when she came to her senses, she realized that she’s in the man’s arms, and he carried her back, and put her on the bed. 

“Don’t be mad for my previous action. I don’t tolerate when somebody hits me”.  
And what you think of child beating? You still find it satisfactory or no longer calms you down? Pondered Melinda. 

“You can imagine that I’m not so grateful as well, when someone’s forcing you to sit down on a chair, and puts you a live target for some Jet overdosed bastards”.

He just then got to realize, what they did to Melinda. He was taking a deep breath, but couldn’t overcome the hatred burning inside of him. He was asking just for only one thing from Vulpes. And that is to let the girl alone, to let her unharmed, but then turns out, that Melinda wasn’t on his so called friend’s mercy to survive.   
He looked at the girl, sat down beside her, and while her face was reflecting in his brown eyes, in a moment he leaned over and hugged her.   
Melinda wanted to push the man away from her, but as the two strong hands pulled her to closer, and her head was on his chest, she heard the man’s heartbeats. In addition to the fast beats, she heard something else. He sniffed, the wolf sniffed…

“I’m s…” said the man, but she then put her hand over his mouth, preventing him to finish his sentence.   
“I don’t want to hear” Melinda said. “And I’m tired of this game. I know who you are! You’ve changed, but not so much, to prevent me from recognizing your face. I don’t know exactly who you are, but I saw what you and your tribe can do. You’re not famous about remorse or compassionate. The fact that you’re here, it means that you were participating at many similar horrors. I do not want to have anything to do with you. And now, if you don’t want to put a collar on me, or to beat me till I’m unconscious, please leave me. Go away! Get out of my life completely!”  
“St… Melinda…”

“Please, don’t explain yourself! It’s no use!”  
“I’m not going to speak about my actions, my daughter” As he said this, he felt more relived. “The only one thing, what I want from you is to listen to me. I’m not going to talk about my decisions. I’ve left you to a degenerate society, but I had my reasons! But now you have your reason to take your life into your hands. To live in or leave the shadow of the two-headed bear or the bull. I trust in your decision, Melinda. The man, whom life you saved before, his name is Vulpes Inculta, or if you prefer: John Fox, he wants you his wife. Did you see with your own eyes, what kind of man is Vulpes Inculta. In the profligate’s eyes, he surely is crazy, but in his own way he loves you, and I know that he can place you in safety, but he’ll keep using you, and you also should know, that Caesar’s hands reaches everywhere, you can find frumentarii everywhere, and Vulpes is not an ordinary frumentarius, he’s their leader”.  
“Frumentarius?” Melinda repeated the foreign-sounding word.   
“If the Legion wants to leak somewhere, or if they need information, Caesar mostly uses the frumentarii’s services. How I told you before, Vulpes Inculta is their leader”.  
“Oh my God…”  
“I will not help you in hiding, and I’ll not let Vulpes or anyone else to bring you in the Fort. If I see you there, I’ll be the one who’ll put you on a cross, but first I’ll cut your tongue out, and I’ll break all your fingers. I wouldn’t let Lanius let know about you. You have two brothers, who are still too young, to let the Monster of the East to put his paws on them!”

Lucius paused, seeing how Melinda went pale.

“Melinda, believe me, it’s hard for me as well, to talk about this with you”.  
“But I know that you’re capable to do so…” Melinda replied.   
“If I have to... But you have to know, that I defend my sons, just like I defend the mighty Caesar himself. My part is the defense, the Legate is responsible for the Legion’s strength, rigor and to put fear in our enemies hearts, Vulpes is the master of intrigues and deception. If you want to know anything about your enemies, feel free to ask. I want you to be prepared!”  
“I can ask anything?”  
“Go on”.  
“You have daughters, except of me?”  
“Three, I had three daughters… but now you have only one sister. I had six children in total. Your brothers and sisters were born from three different mothers, but I sell none of them, after they gave birth to my infants. Two were carried away by diseases, one cheated me with another woman, so I ordered to be crucified both of them”.  
“Oh, my… I’m not interested about more details!”  
“Do you remember your mother?”  
“Only her reddish hair comes to mind”.  
“She was originally from the Utah, from a tribe conquered by the Legion. Moon Embracing Sunshine was her name, but the Malpais Legate gave her the name Filia. Your aunt, my sister was called Moon Embracing Starlight…”  
“Y-You mean that you two were relatives?”  
“No, Melinda, our ancestors never even met. I’ve met your mother just through the Legion”.   
“Could you, please, tell me more about your family: about my mother, about my brothers and sisters, about their mothers, and…”  
“And?”  
“About Vulpes.”  
“I thought you might ask about our Glorious Lord, Caesar…”

Melinda looked into another way, with a faint smile on her face, and Lucius started to tell his long story. Melinda listened with curiosity what her father had to say. Sunset fell, when they finished their discussion, but than Melinda remembered her dog, Simple.   
She didn’t know what happened to her dog, so she decided to go, before the dark completely falls on the landscape.   
The man’s heart almost broke, when they shared one last farewell hug. Deep down he hoped that this meeting will be not their last, but his mind said just otherwise. He said to himself, that it’ll the best, if they’ll never ever meet again.   
They said goodbye, then Melinda walked toward the small farm, leaving her past behind, as well the towering columns of smoke from Nipton.   
Her thoughts revolved only about what her father told her before. She was a bit envious of her brothers, whom she never met, and hoped she never would.   
Then she remembered, that she didn’t ask what’s her biological father name is. She felt that maybe this will remain an enigma till the end.   
As she approached more the farm, she saw smoke rising from the farm, so dark, as it was in Nipton.   
Melinda ran as fast as she realized that the smoke certainly comes solely from the farm.   
While she felt strong pain from her shoulders, she fell to her knees, when she saw the house in flames. Behind it, the stable and the pen had been almost completely burned down, inside with the corpses of the dead longhorners. 

“Simple…” said Melinda, with tears in her eyes, forcing herself up from the ground. 

She called her dog, but it seemed that her intentions were in vein, the animal was not coming out.   
As she got closer to the house, she saw a man in legionary clothes, lying at the door of the house. He was lying there unconscious, or maybe he was even dead, because his clothes were burning, and soon the flames got to his skin as well, but he didn’t move.   
Melinda screamed in pain. And now I’m not talking about physical trauma but mental pain. She lost everything. Still crying, she started to walk into the house, but someone got her from behind, lifted her up, and, carried her away from the flames. Melinda kicked, scratched, screamed and cried, but ultimately she was unable to get out of the hands, what were holding her.   
She finally stopped screaming, when she noticed Simple next to a withered shrub. The dog was lying on the ground, while a round shaped medallion hang out from its mouth.   
Melinda once released she ran to her dog, and ignoring all the pain, she immediately began to examine her loyal companion.   
As she put her hand on the dog’s chest, she felt how the dog’s heart was beating. Feeling this, Melinda calmed down a bit, and she started to cry, but from relief, knowing that her dog is alive. 

“What got into you, Melinda?” she heard the unmistakable voice of John.   
“Vu-W-What… What is happening here, John?”

Although she knew that he would lie to her, she looked at him to see whether he’ll be able to lie to her, while their face to face.   
Vulpes was equipped into a mercenary outfit, and it was clearly visible how he examined her with his glance.  
“John, answer me! What is that skirted animal doing at the door of my house?!”  
“It was everything in flames, when I finally arrived here” in this story the only problem was, that the stable and the pen barely began to burn, while the house was almost destroyed by the fire, but she let the man to speak in continuation.   
“As I followed Simple’s barking I saw the man in the doorway of the house. He was fighting with the dog. I had no choice, but to shoot him down.” Another lie, Melinda saw the man’s body, and he did not have a bullet wound. “Then Simple wouldn’t let him go. She let me no other option, I had to take the machete from the hand of the corpse, I had to knock off Simple. “Melinda, I’m sorry, but I had no choice.”

As she was told by her father, now her life was entirely in her own hand. It just depends only on herself, what the future will bring tomorrow for her.   
For a moment she glanced sideways then raised her eyes back at him. Incredibly, but if she doesn’t remember anything from before, and if her father doesn’t tell her the truth about John being Vulpes Inculta, if there are other circumstances, she would’ve believed without any doubt the man’s words. He spoke so naturally, and he looked so sad.  
But now she knew everything… also that she’s completely alone. Or not so… as she looked at the unconscious dog, lying on the ground. Melinda felt that it’s not over yet, it can’t be over… She has to continue!  
Not now, when she had learned so many things, she can’t give up…  
She leaned closer to him and hugged him, and Vulpes hugged her back. Melinda startled, as she felt how calm his heart was beating. She received more emotions from her father, than from that man, whom she saved, and who wiped out an entire city only a few hours ago…

“We have to get out of here” Melinda said. “Those who burned the farm destroyed Nipton as well”.  
“You’re okay?” asked Vulpes, with a hypocritical look on his face, what looked extremely real.   
“My shoulder must argue with me, but I can say, that I’m fine. Or maybe I’m a lucky loser… But the point is that none of us got hurt. I feared that they found you as well. After you left, and Nipton was attacked, I thought that they caught you”.  
“I saw no one except that guy fighting Simple”.   
“I’m glad, you’re alright”. 

She clung to the man’s shoulder and hugged him. Maybe it sound terribly, but all her fears vanished beside that man, though she knew that all is but a lie what she sees around herself. Finally she chose this, she continued to play along.   
When Vulpes let go of the girl, he went to the dog, and removed the medallion which he took into his hands. 

“She tore this off the boy’s neck”.   
Melinda was looking on the round shaped medal, as the guy spoke. She shivered as she saw the bull on it. That emblem was exactly the same, as the one on the flags, covering the whole town of Nipton.   
“I don’t know why, but I think that it would be safer if… Melinda, I want you to wear this around your neck! Who knows how many “wild men in skirts” hang around here. Who knows, maybe if you use this, perhaps they’ll avoid you”.   
“Or serves as a reason to shoot me down!”  
“I want you to wear it. Consider that there’s from Simple…”

Melinda laughed, but fear could be seen in her eyes as she turned her head. As she turned her back to him, she pulled her curly hair aside. He put the mark of Caesar on the girl’s neck, and as he lowered the medal, he gently kissed her injured shoulder.   
Melinda shuddered from the touch. Almost frightened her, how pleasant it felt the gentle touch.   
Vulpes hugged her from behind and then looked at the sky. Melinda was doing the same. 

“It would be nice” she said. “If would be in the vicinity a physician”.  
“I can not serve with one, but I’m listening. Maybe I can help, my father healed many souls from my tribe”.   
“The stars are so beautiful…”  
“I hope, you’re not seeing those from the pain?”  
“No, you fool!” Melinda leaned against the man. “What do you think, what would be the Latin name for the stars?  
“Stella…” whispered it softly in her ear.   
“What a cute accent you have!” chuckled Melinda. 

He smiled then leaned his head on Melinda’s healthy shoulder.  
She was still watching the stars while revenge heated tears began to gather in her eyes, and a devilish smile widened on her face.   
That night, Caesar got another frumentarius into his illustrious army. He just did not know that this spy will be not an ordinary one, but a little more than that.   
He’ll remember her name, as she remembered the wolf, what chased her out of her family, and out of her childhood…

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over, but not Melinda’s adventures. Right now I’m working on the continuation. I’ll even translate it, when I finish, but hell, I’m slow with it. This series contains another story, what is double the size than this one, but is more complex. I’ll translate it one day as well, but now I’m focusing on a different story, what takes place in the Fallout universe, just like this one, but isn’t that depressing. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
